Backyard Bar-B-Que
by shaiwriter
Summary: Shane and Andrea throw a little get together in their backyard to welcome their new neighbor Michonne to the cul-de-sac. Rick Grimes wants to give her a little welcome of his own though. Prince Lyrics will be weaved in all chapters. See if you can figure out from what song. This fic is totally AU! AU AU AU AU
1. Backyard Bar-B-Que

He was staring at her again, Michonne observed. It didn't bother her or anything, not really. It just made her a little uncomfortable. And by uncomfortable, she meant, wet. Honestly, she couldn't quite understand why she was having _this_ reaction. Michonne had been gazed at before. Plenty of times. But this time, it was Rick Grimes doing the gazing. His cerulean eyes seemed to look at her, through her, directly to her core. And that was the problem. It was like he could see that he was making her pussy leak all through her black lace panties and it made her squirm. _He_ made her squirm. But he didn't stop. She could feel his eyes on her ass, on her back, on her neck, on her breasts. It almost felt like he had his hands all over her, instead of just his eyes. She found herself wishing it was his hands. The way it was now, she felt teased. Her nipples were always hard whenever he was around and there was no hiding it now with her thin white t-shirt and even thinner black lace bra.

Michonne looked over at Rick, hoping that by her "catching" him in the act of looking at her, he'd get embarrassed and drop his eyes. He did not. He only smiled at her. Actually, smile was too 'nice' a word. What Rick Grimes did when Michonne looked up at him was leer at her and erotically lick his full lips, saying without words exactly what he wanted to do to her. She tried her best not to drop her eyes, but when he started gently tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth (never taking his eyes off of her) she had no choice. She could have drowned a puppy in the wetness that pooled in her panties at that moment. With her head down, and eyes closed, she heard his throaty chuckle at her discomfort, even over all of the backyard party noise. She had to get out of there before she came all over herself.

Rick watched Michonne as she walked away and smiled to himself. He wanted her. Badly. But he wanted to make sure she wanted him too. He wasn't an animal after all. So far, he hadn't gotten any reciprocity to his subtle actions. Only embarrassment. He needed to step it up a notch. He didn't know where in the hell this sudden change in him came from. He was never like this with his ex-wife Lori. Sure he loved her (when they first started out) but he could never remember being _hungry_ for her. He could never remember feeling that if he couldn't be inside her, he wouldn't be complete. And make no mistake, it wasn't all about sex when it came to his attraction to Michonne, he actually wanted to be with her in other ways as well. In all ways. But something had come over him recently. **All of his hang-ups were gone. How he wished she felt the same.** He was determined to find out.

He walked over to the coolers his friend Shane had set up to hold beer and soda and grabbed two Heineken's. He'd seen her drinking one before and couldn't take his eyes off her as she delicately licked at the head of the bottle, trying to get all of the liquid that didn't go into her mouth. Goddamn that scene had made his dick hard. _Thinking_ about it had the same effect. He didn't want to freak her out by approaching her with his massive fucking hard-on, so he grabbed a piece of ice from the cooler and rubbed it slowly across the back of his neck. It helped, a little. When he felt he was back in control of his organ, he looked around for his girl. She was talking to Maggie and Glenn and he could have kissed the both of them for introducing Michonne to the group when she moved in the cul-de-sac. Their little neighborhood was a tight community and hadn't had any new people become a part of the neighborhood since Dwight and his wife Honey moved to California. Michonne bought their old house. From the first moment he'd seen her, giving instructions to those moving men, he couldn't think of anything else. He thought of her at work, he thought of her when he ate. **Hell, even when he combed his hair, thoughts of her got in his eyes.**

He walked over.

"Hey ya'll, how's it going?" he asked. He was talking to all three of them, but he was looking at Michonne.

"We're good, but it's hot as hell out here," Glenn said.

Maggie giggled at her husband, but Michonne and Rick were officially only paying attention to each other.

"You hot?" Rick asked Michonne, looking her up and down.

She licked her lips. "God yes," she said.

He held the beer out that he brought for her. When she went to take it from him, he wouldn't let it go.

"Are you going to give it to me?" Michonne asked as she tugged on the cold bottle.

"God yes," he moaned and let the green bottle go.

Maggie and Glenn watched their interaction and smiled at each other. Glenn looked at his watch and whispered into his wife's ear, "If they can just hang in there for another 15 minutes, we got $375 coming."

Michonne put the bottle to her lips and tipped it and her head back. Rick watched as she swallowed, her throat working the cool liquid down. Her lips covered the entire head of the bottle, but a little still managed to work its way out the side of her mouth and trickle down her neck. Rick felt compelled to run his tongue over her skin and lick the spilled fluid from her throat. He barely controlled himself as he thought of the actual juices he really wanted to suck from her. His fucking jeans were getting tight again.

Michonne could see that Rick's perfectly clear blue eyes had clouded over as he watched her drink. The pure lust he was emitting in the air was palpable, and highly contagious. She was done with these fucking games.

"Hey, I know I'm fairly new to the neighborhood and we don't know each other all that well, but can you give me a hand with something? I need help with a bookshelf that I just can't seem to put together," Michonne said as she twirled the bottle in her fingers.

"Of course," Rick answered. "After you."

They walked across the backyard, evading the soccer ball that was currently being kicked back and forth by a group of the neighbors. Rick let Michonne walk ahead of him to be polite. Ladies first after all. Okay, he had an ulterior motive. Rick wanted to look at Michonne's magnificent ass wrapped up in those tight, cut off denim shorts. She didn't walk, she glided across the yard like no other woman he'd seen before. Her thighs, good God, her thighs. He was salivating at the thought of having them clamped down over his ears as he ate her pussy. He just hoped and prayed to Jesus Christ and his mama that she didn't really want any help with a bookshelf. If she did, of course he'd help her. But, right now, he wanted to help her do something else.

Michonne couldn't believe what she was about to do. She was taking Rick Grimes to her house to fuck. No ifs, ands or buts about it. He'd been straight up eye-fucking her for weeks. Now, she wanted the real thing.

Everyone at Shane and Andrea's party saw them leave. Everyone knew why they were leaving.

"Okay," Daryl said once the new 'couple' were gone. "Who had thirty minutes?"

"That would be me," his girlfriend said. "I told you they weren't gonna be here long," Sasha said laughing. "Pay up people!"

"I can't believe you guys!" Andrea said. "Did you all just forget about poor Lori?"

"Poor Lori? Are you kidding me?" Sasha asked.

"The best thing that woman ever did was leave Rick," Daryl said. "He was miserable with her lying ass and you know it. I know she was your friend, but are you really gonna give her a pass? After what she did to him?"

"Look, I know she cheated and lied, but she was confused," Andrea said as she made excuses for her friend.

"Well, I wonder if you would give Rick the same pass if he'd done that shit to her," Maggie said. "Confused my ass," she mumbled.

Next to Shane, Maggie was Rick's best friend and she hated what Lori did to him.

"Okay, okay. Come on guys. Let's enjoy the summer and each other," Shane said trying to turn the crowd ire away from his wife. Besides, the very last thing he wanted discussed in his presence was Lori's infidelity.

When Rick and Michonne got to her front door, she started having second thoughts. " _What in the fuck do I think I'm doing?"_ she asked herself as she paused with her key in the lock.

Rick saw her hesitation and pressed himself gently against her back. "You need some help there?" he whispered in her ear, as he covered her hand with his and turned the key, unlocking the door.

Michonne shivered at the contact and pushed the door open. Rick followed her inside and closed the door behind him. Dismayed, he saw that there actually _was_ a half built bookshelf in her living room, but Michonne made no indication toward it. She was just standing there, waiting.

Rick grabbed her by the hips and turned her so that her back was against the wall next to the door. He took the bottles of beer that they both managed to still have in their hands and placed them on the little table next to the door. Then, he went in. He'd been looking at her neck all day and that was the first place he pressed his lips and tongue to, as his hands instinctively gripped her ass. He moaned as he finally tasted her skin. " _Coconuts,"_ he thought to himself.

She held on to his shoulders while he indulged himself on her neck, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He sucked at her like she was a honeysuckle flower. To him, she was just as sweet, if not sweeter. He raised his head to get a look at her, but his eyes travelled over her head. There was a huge wooden cross above their heads. Shit.

"You religious?" he asked.

Michonne seemed confused by his question, and why all that wonderful licking had stopped. He was pleased to see that. He raised his eyes up toward the cross, and Michonne followed his eyes, still not knowing what the fuck was holding him up. When she saw the cross, she laughed.

"No," she said, as she did a little neck sucking of her own, causing him to press his cock into her denim covered middle. " **I'm a sinner,"** she whispered.

" **I don't care,"** Rick groaned as he pulled her ass toward him and pressed himself into her even more. " **I just want your creamy thighs,"** he said into her ear.

Michonne pressed her hips into him and grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Rick secretly rejoiced when he got at those lips. They both opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues practically dueling with each other for dominance. Rick reached down and unbuttoned her shorts and pushed his hands inside her panties.

"My god, you're so wet," he whispered into her mouth. He slid his fingers in between those other lips that he couldn't wait to kiss and pushed into her leaking hole.

"Ah!"

"You okay," he asked her, not stopping his invasion of her body.

"Yeah."

Michonne didn't want to be the only one with idle hands. Sure, she loved running her hands through his curly hair, but she had other plans for her palms. She rubbed his cock through his jeans and he dropped his head on her shoulder, enjoying the feeling. But, it wasn't enough…for her. Soon enough, she had his pants opened and his dick in her hands, stroking him at the same pace he was finger fucking her. When he used his thumb to stroke her clit, she almost lost her balance. She would have if it weren't for the wall.

"God, that feels good," she moaned.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah," she said.

"I know what will feel even better," Rick said as he slipped his fingers from her. She almost cried at the loss of contact.

Rick went down on his knees, pulling her shorts and panties down with him. His face was right at her sex and he almost came on the spot from the very sight of her.

"Jesus," he moaned.

He then picked her leg up and put it over his shoulder.

"Put your other leg over," he said.

He held on to her ass as she suddenly became a gymnasts worthy of the Cirque du Soleil. With both of her legs over his shoulders, the only thing holding Michonne up was the wall and Rick's grip on her ass. She thought she may be too heavy for him, but when he buried his face in her pussy, she forgot all about it.

When Michonne's pussy opened, and her clit peaked out at him after Rick got her into the position he wanted her in, any thoughts he may have had about taking it slow and teasing her went right the fuck out the window. He buried his face in her pussy and forgot all about it.

Rick sounded like he was enjoying a good meal. And he was. He pulled her lips into his mouth and sucked, letting his tongue dart out to find her gooey center. When he did, he curled his tongue and slipped inside of her, fucking her with it and slurping up what she had to offer him. He let his teeth scrape her clit gently and she began to fuck his face in earnest, not caring about the precarious position she was in.

God, he was gonna come just from eating her pussy alone. "Mmmm, fuck! You taste so good," he panted and dove back in. He didn't want to miss a single drop when she came in his mouth.

"Oh god...! I'm gonna come." Michonne mewled.

Rick sucked at her clit, rolling it between his lips and teeth, helping her to do just that. Her creamy juices flowed into his mouth as her hips whipped back and forth against the wall and she yelled out with a frenzied orgasmic fervor she'd never experienced before. Ever!

When he was sure she was done, Rick gently released her legs so she was standing on her own two feet. He slowly stood up, and pushed himself against her again. His cock was about to burst he was so hard for her.

"Bedroom?" he whispered roughly, aching for her.

"Not yet," Michonne said as she went down on her knees.

She wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.

It had been so long since Rick had a blowjob, he could only watch as she kneeled in front of him, not taking her eyes from his. Until she came face to face with his 'monster' that is. He was huge, hard and leaking for her. His cock was so engorged, it looked purple and she couldn't wait to get him in her mouth. She pulled at his jeans so they'd go below his ass and grabbed the base of his cock gently. Looking up at him, she licked him from the base to the tip, taking his sticky pre-cum into her mouth and swallowing. She sucked on his head and stoked him up and down, slurping at him like he was a Popsicle. He braced his hands on the wall in front of him and looked down as his cock disappeared into her mouth. He had to close his eyes. The sight was too much for him. When she felt more of his pre-cum squirt into her mouth, she slowed down a little. She wanted his come, but not at that minute. She pushed his dick up against his muscled belly and lowered her head until she got to his balls. She took one in her mouth, slowly rolling it around, coating it with her saliva, careful not to hurt him. But, going by his breathing and constant moaning, he wasn't hurt. He was in heaven. She let his ball pop out of her mouth and went for the other one, giving it the same treatment as the first. Once she was done, she pulled his cock back down and slid his entire length into her mouth and practically down her throat.

Breathing through her nose, which was currently pressed into his soft pubic hair, and with his cock seated firmly in her throat, she pushed her tongue out, and sucked his cock and licked at his balls at the same time.

"Oh Sweet Jesus," Rick moaned when he realized exactly what she was doing to him.

Then Michonne relaxed her throat, and swallowed. He came so hard that his knees almost buckled. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and fucked the rest of his come down her throat, with her moaning in delight throughout.

As Michonne stood up, licked her thick, glistening lips, and smiled at him. "Now, we can go to the bedroom."

They both left their bottoms, (his pants and boxers, her shorts and panties) on the living room floor and went to the bedroom. He followed her because 1) he didn't know the way and 2) because he was mesmerized by her ass as he watched it move and jiggle, free from the confines of clothes. He was fucking hypnotized.

When they finally made it, (to Rick if felt like they'd walked miles) he grabbed her waist, turned her to him and kissed her, hard. He could taste himself in her mouth and was sure that she could taste herself in his. He could give a fuck. As they kissed, she pulled his shirt over his head and was surprised to see his lone silver nipple ring gleaming at her. She dipped her head down and sucked it into her mouth.

"Harder," he moaned.

She put it between her teeth and pulled, stretching his nipple to his limit.

"Oh my God."

She licked at him to ease any pain he may have experienced due to her teeth, and pulled at him again. She could see that the action was making his cock hard and she was desperate for him to be inside her.

Rick was completely naked and he wanted her that way too. He reached for the hem of her t-shirt and started pulling. When she realized what he wanted, she let go of his nipple ring and stood up. When her shirt was off and her skin was exposed to him, his mouth started to water.

"Get on the bed baby," he said to her.

She happily obliged.

He stood at the foot of Michonne's king sized bed and watched as she got herself situated.

"You are so goddamned sexy," he said as he stood there, staring at her, stroking his half hard cock.

"You think?" she asked teasingly.

She lay on her mountains of pillows and watched him as he pulled on his dick gently.

"Put your knees up," he instructed her.

Slowly she pulled them up. She wanted to let her legs fall open, but she had a feeling, he was in charge at the moment and would give her more instructions, so she waited.

"Open your legs. Wider baby."

She opened up as wide as she could.

"Good girl," he said as he got onto the bed and knee walked to her feet. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

"Where?"

He smiled at her. "Start with your breast. Pull on your nipples, and twirl them between your fingers," he said.

She did.

"Slide one of your hands down to your stomach. Run your finger around your belly button, slowly."

She did.

"Now, go a little lower. Open your pussy up for me baby. I want to see."

Michonne pushed her lips open, exposing herself to him and closed her eyes.

"No baby. Look at me."

Michonne opened her eyes and laid them on Rick as he hovered over her.

"Take your other hand and bring it down to join the other. That's it. No, no, leave that alone. Only when I tell you."

Michonne stopped rubbing her clit and looked at Rick, needing more instruction.

"Slide your finger inside yourself, keeping her open so that I can see. Yes, fuck yes. That's good. Go a little faster baby. Now put two fingers in. That's it. Now three. Yes baby, stretch yourself for me. In and out. In and out. Faster."

Rick reached out and firmly squeezed Michonne's clit between his thumb and fore finger. She came all over her hand.

"Oh myyyyy Goooodddd!" she yelled as her body shook in pleasure.

Rick was on her like a flash. He pulled her hand out of her pussy and slammed his cock into her to the hilt. She came again as he sucked her juices off of her fingers and stroked in and out of her.

Rick helped as Michonne yanked the pillows from behind her head so she could lay flat on the bed. As soon as she was, he started devouring her breasts, switching from one to the other. He sucked her nipples like he was trying to draw milk and bit down gently making her tighten her pussy around his length.

" **I wanna fuck you until the dawn,"** he moaned into her chest.

"Then don't stop. Don't fucking stop," she yelled.

Michonne grabbed Rick's ass and pushed her pussy up every time he came down.

"You feel so good," he murmured into her neck. "God!"

Rick's hips were slamming into Michonne like he'd never fucked before. She reached up and brought her nails down his back, marking him.

"Harder Rick, Fuck me harder baby."

He fucked her harder.

"Oh shit baby, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come so fucking hard in you," he almost whimpered. "I don't wanna pull out. I can't pull out."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Michonne growled as she thrust her pussy up at him.

Rick clamped down on her neck with his teeth and shot what he felt like was a gallon of come into Michonne. "God you're beautiful."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she groaned. She couldn't think of anything else to say as she felt him coming, his hips snapping into her every time he released.

When they finally 'came down' Rick couldn't move. Well, he could, he just didn't want to.

"Am I too heavy?" he asked breathing hard, kissing her face.

"You're just fine," she said as she rubbed his back.

He winced a little at the contact.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I think I got you good,"

"Yeah, you got me alright. You got me good," Rick said smiling down at her.


	2. Let's Watch The Sunrise Together

Rick stood on his front porch, shirtless, bare feet peeking out of the legs of his loose fitted, low hung jeans. So low in fact, that if anyone was paying close enough attention, they'd be able to see the beautiful "V" shape of his lower abdomen that pointed to the little bit of exposed pubic hair peeking over the rim.

The sun was about to come up and he couldn't believe he was already awake this early on a Sunday morning. He didn't regret it though. The cul de sac was quiet; all of his neighbors - friends actually - were still inside their own homes. He was sure that after the party Shane and Andrea had thrown yesterday, the majority of them were sleeping in. Or, better still, sleeping it off. That bastard Shane really knew how to throw a shindig. Of course, Rick wasn't there long enough to get drunk. At least not on liquor anyway, he thought, smiling to himself. He looked around his neighborhood and zeroed in on Michonne's house, which was next door to Carol and Tobin's house, directly across from his. His smile got brighter. He couldn't believe he'd finally gotten to know her. After they fucked like wild rabbits, they went into her living room, naked, and finished putting her bookshelf together. She'd told him that she didn't really need his help with it, but she needed an excuse to get him over there. He told her she didn't need an excuse at all.

He'd learned that she was a Creative Director at some ad agency. He knows she told him what that job consists of, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember a word she'd said, about anything. The entire time she was talking, he was concentrating on her lips. Her luscious, beautiful, extremely kissable lips. And the way she absentmindedly licked at the corner of her mouth with just the tip of her pink tongue when she talked.

"Jesus."

He took another swig of his beer. Yes, it was 5:30 in the morning and he was drinking a beer. Coffee wasn't going to get it this morning. Not with all of those wonderful thoughts about her swirling around in his brain. Her body, her skin, her smell, the way she moaned when he buried himself inside her. He tipped the bottle back and drained it, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

He started to go inside, but movement caught his eye. Michonne's front door opened and she stepped out onto her porch, wrapped up in a light blanket, trying to combat the morning chill that would be burned right off as soon as the sun came up. " _God she's beautiful,"_ he thought to himself as he watched her sit on one of the Adirondack rocking chairs situated under the huge picture window that looked out over her front yard. Suddenly, he wanted to watch the sunrise with her.

"Hey," he said to her. No need to yell even though she was across the street. The neighborhood was dead quiet.

Michonne's head shot up, not expecting anyone to be out this early in the morning, but got a pleasant surprise.

"Hey," she said back, smiling brightly at him.

That smile almost made his knees buckle. " _Fuck the sunrise,"_ he thought. _She_ was it.

"Can I come over there and sit with you?" he asked.

"Of course you can," she said.

As she watched him saunter over to her with his bow-legged gait, she became acutely aware that the only thing she had on under her blanket was a tank top and a pair of panties.

" _God, he's fucking glorious,"_ she thought to herself. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. In the time it took for him to get from his porch to hers, she thought about all the things they'd done the day before. His tongue, his lips, his cock, her lips _on_ his cock. She could feel herself getting wet.

" _Jesus Michonne, calm down._ _ **You're moving much too fast. You have got to slow down. If you don't, you're gonna run your body right to the ground.**_ _You barely know him,"_ she thought, which was a  ridiculous thought considering what they'd done the day before. Before she could admonish herself further, he was there, looking down at her with eyes that looked as clear as glass and as blue as the ocean. She needed to get her shit together.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he said back, looking down at her through sexily drooping eyelids.

" _Get it together bitch! Calm down!"_ she said to herself.

"Have a seat Mr. Grimes," she said aloud, gesturing towards the empty rocking chair next to hers.

"Thanks. How are you?" he asked.

" _Okay, that's good. A little small talk never hurt anyone,"_ she thought. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good, now that I'm able to lay my eyes on you again," he said, smiling at her.

If her skin color had allowed it, he would have been able to see her blush right then and there. Her face got warm and her heart fluttered a little in her chest.

"Well, we're course you were going to be able to see me again," she said trying, for reasons totally unknown to her, to steer the conversation away from where it seemed to be going.

He pinned her with a look that clearly said he wasn't having it.

"I was so glad you came to the party yesterday. I know you realize I've been looking at you since you first moved in. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. **Believe it or not, I started to worry. I wondered if I had enough class.** You seem so...above everyone else I've ever met. You move like you own the fucking world. With a confidence that is so goddamn attractive, I knew I had to have you, if you'd let me."

Michonne was shocked. She'd never been told anything like that before and she really didn't know what to do with the information.

"Yes, I saw you looking," she assured him. "It made me uncomfortable at first, but I guess I got over it," she giggled. "And, just so you know, I'm no better than anyone else. I'm just Michonne."

"You're not _just_ anything Michonne," he said.

She shook her head at his declaration, secretly reveling in the fact that he thought she was special somehow.

"Thank you, Rick." she said softly, looking down at her now cold cup of coffee. She took a sip anyway, just so she would have something to do with her hands and mouth, to keep her from doing _something else_ with her hands and mouth.

Rick wasn't stupid. He knew she was stirring up over there. That's just the way he wanted her.

"You alright over there?" he asked knowingly, smiling.

She looked at him over the rim of her coffee up and caught sight of his pink tongue as he licked his lips. Licked them as if he wanted it to be her. She choked a little on the cool coffee as it went down the wrong side of her throat.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm, ahem, I'm fine." She was so embarrassed

"You sure? I can come and pat you on the back," he said even though she'd stopped coughing.

"I'm okay," she said as she put the offending coffee down by her feet.

She looked over at him wanting to ask him a question. She was suddenly nervous as a teenager, but she pushed past it. "What else, besides the way I walk like I rule the world, made you 'look' at me?

He chuckled, and wondered if he should actually tell her. He didn't want to offend her, but he wasn't going to lie or be coy with her either.

He shrugged his shoulders. " **Girl, you got an ass like I've never seen**. I love the way it moves. I'm sorry, but you have to know that thang is fucking fabulous!"

Michonne threw her head back and laughed into the cool morning air. "You're crazy!" she said, still laughing.

"Maybe, but I ain't lying," he said, laughing himself.

It felt good to laugh again. He hadn't in such a long time. He thought of his ex and the guy that was supposed to be his best friend and his demeanor changed. He'd known Lori and Shane had fucked. She'd fucked so many others though, that at first, he thought he didn't really give a shit. But then, he realized, that not only had he lost her, but he'd also lost his best friend. Shane didn't realize he knew, and when he let him have it, it was gonna be fucking epic. The only reason he hadn't kicked Shane's teeth in yet was because, 1) he was finally able to get rid of his wife without any guilt and 2) because he knew how much Andrea loved Shane. He didn't want to hurt her.

"You okay?" Michonne asked.

He looked over at her and saw the concern on her face...for him. It made his chest swell a bit. It also made his mind up for him. There was no way he was going to waste a minute he spent with Michonne, thinking about those assholes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My mind just wandered a little. It's back now though."

They didn't say anything to each other for a beat. They just stared at each other. Even though it was still a little chilly outside, Michonne suddenly wanted to get rid of her blanket. She was hot as hell. And Rick knew it.

Looking Michonne in her eyes, he rubbed at his cock through his jeans, which was hard as granite.

"I haven't even touched you yet and I feel like I'm going to come in my pants," he whispered, never taking his eyes off hers.

Michonne looked down at his hand and the way he was, well, there was no other way to say it, he was pleasuring himself, and her mouth watered.

"Look at what you do to me, baby," he said as he rubbed harder. "I want to be closer to you."

"Let's go in the house," Michonne said, surprised at how husky her voice had become.

"No. I want to be close to you out here. Right here," Rick said.

Rick stopped rubbing himself and stood up. He stalked over to her and stood in front of her, his hard cock very evident to her eyes.

"Get up."

Maybe they'd be going in the house after all Michonne thought. No such luck. When she stood, he repositioned the blanket so that it was draped over her shoulders. When he saw what she had on underneath, he moaned. He placed his hands on her hips, turned them so that her back was to the neighborhood, then he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"Are you wet for me?"

"Yes," Michonne whispered.

"Show me."

Michonne was gonna take her panties off, but she had a better idea. She pulled her panties to the side and slid her fingers up and down her slit. She pulled her finger out and ran it across his bottom lip, coating him with her juice. Rick gripped her hips tighter and moaned, sucking her finger into his mouth. She tasted so fucking good, but this would never do. He had to show her who was boss, at least when it came to this. He took her finger from his mouth.

"Take off your panties."

Michonne started to look around, worried they might be seen. They'd already crossed a line, and she wasn't sure she could go any further, no matter how wet it made her to think about.

"Uh unh. Don't worry about what's going on out there," Rick said, bringing her attention back to where he needed it to be. "Do what I said," he said firmly.

Michonne didn't know what the fuck was wrong with her, but she found she couldn't _not_ do as he told her. She reached down and pulled her panties to her feet and stepped out. She started to bend over to get them, but he stopped her.

"Leave them where they are."

He held on to the blanket so it wouldn't fall off of her shoulders. "Take off your top, baby."

She didn't hesitate, grabbing at the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She looked at him, asking what to do with it, without saying anything. He smiled at her. " _Good girl,"_ he thought.

"Drop it, but not on top of your panties. I want to look at them and see how wet you got for me."

She did what she was told. She waited while he took her in. He looked at her like he was worshipping her, his clear blue eyes were now almost black from his dilated pupils, and they were all over her. Scanning every inch of her. He swallowed hard, as he couldn't help but revere the woman standing in front of him. And even though he hadn't said a word, it was then that Michonne realized, even though he'd taken the lead with their sex, dominating her, she was the one really in charge.

"Take off my pants Michonne," he said, trying his best not to whimper.

She reached out to unbutton his pants and slowly, carefully, unzipped them. His dick, heavy and hard, made its appearance and she found that she was as hungry for it now as she had been the first time she saw it. His jeans were loose now that they were free of his cock and fell down his legs. He stepped out of them and kicked them over to the side. He sat down on the chair she'd recently vacated, and leaned back on the inclined chair back.

"C'mere baby," he said, holding his arms out to her.

Keeping the blanket around her shoulders, she moved to straddle him. She needed him inside her, but he sat her on his thighs.

"Not yet. I want to see you," he said. "Lean back, just a little."

When she did, he saw the muscles in her core contract, holding her in position. Not only was she strikingly beautiful, but also so strong. He sat up and placed his hand around her back under the blanket so she wouldn't get too tired too quick. He looked down at her spread legs and eyed her smooth wet pussy. Her skin was a beautiful chocolate brown and he licked his lips eagerly. Using his other hand, he spread her open to his gaze, greedily eyeing her pink slick center. He sank his finger inside her and she shuddered from the contact. Rick lay back on the chair, bringing her upper body to rest on him and continued to finger fuck her and thumb her clit as the sun slowly appeared. She was rapidly breathing into his neck, fucking his finger.

"Please, more," she begged him softly.

He gave her what she wanted. He slipped another finger inside of her tightness and continued his slow fuck and manipulation of her clit. She moved her hips in tandem with his fingers and he could feel her tighten even more.

"I don't want you to come yet Michonne. I want to be inside you when you do. Do you hear me?" he whispered to her.

"I...I can't help it. I need to come so bad."

"I know you do baby," Rick said, never stopping with his fingers. "But, I want you to try for me. Can you try?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, oh my god!" she yelled as she came all over his fingers.

Her head dropped on his shoulder, breath ragged, and her eyes were closed as she shook through the rest of her 'disobedient' orgasm.

"I'm sorry,"she said, not lifting her head. "I tried, I really did."

She could hear his deep chuckle as well as feel it coming from his chest.

"That's okay, baby," he said as he rubbed her back. " _This_ time. But, **I'm gonna try to tame that little red love machine**."

"Oh shit," she moaned. She could barely stand it.

"You ready for more?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, and kissed him softly on his lips and nodded her head.

"Tell me then baby. Tell me what you need," he said.

"I need you. I need you inside me, now."

"Good girl."

He lifted Michonne up by her hips, making the blanket fall from her shoulders and settle around her ass. She went to grab it and put it back in place, but he stopped her.

"Leave it," he said as he slid into her pussy. "Goddamn," Rick moaned, losing himself for a minute.

With his hands firmly on her ass under the blanket, he moved her up and down, sliding her sensuously on his shaft.

"Shit, _shit_ Rick," Michonne said looking him in his eyes.

He was looking right into hers as well. It was like they were locked into each other, and he smiled at her.

"How do I feel inside you?" he asked softly.

When she didn't answer him in an appropriate amount of time, he cut out the softness. "Tell me Michonne. Now," he said firmly as he lightly popped her on the ass. She groaned in pleasure, just like he knew she would.

"So good," Michonne said as her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. She took a minute to realize that that had happened to her twice in two days, after never happening before. "So fucking good, Rick," she whimpered.

" I want to please you," he said as they started fucking faster. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Michonne could hardly speak. She just pulled his head down to her chest and said, "Suck me. Suck me here."

Rick latched on to her and sucked her nipple between his lips. He had to force himself not to bite down too hard, but he did nibble, just a little.

"Ah god yes," Michonne said, getting louder.

Rick went to her other nipple and softly sucked it into his mouth. Taking one of his hands off her ass, he gently pinched and twisted the nipple he'd given up while still sucking on the one currently in his mouth.

He was getting close. Her tight pussy was working him over and he was gonna come.

"Sweet Jesus, you feel so good. You're amazing 'Chonne," he said, unbeknownst to him, giving her, her very first nickname.

He pulled his lips from her nipple and licked the slick, sweaty space between her perky tits, watching as they bobbed up and down as she rode him. Their movements made the rocking chair glide back and forth underneath them, making their fucking virtually effortless.

"Shit," he moaned, as he let the rocking chair dictate their movements.

When the chair rocked back, he pushed Michonne back, away from him, until all that was in her was the very tip of his cock. When the chair rocked forward, he pulled her back to him forcefully, slamming into her soft wet center, over and over. Soon, they were going so fast, the back of the rocking chair slammed into her house with every stroke. Neither could care less.

"Fuck baby, **with a body like yours, you ought to be in jail. Cause it's on the verge of being obscene,** " he said urgently, feeling his balls tighten. "I'm gonna come Michonne!"

She worked him harder, bouncing up and down on his sex as if it was he was the only thing in the world that mattered to her.

"Come for me Rick," she growled into his ear, giving it a lick. "Come on."

"Fuck me," he whispered roughly. "Fuck me hard!" he demanded.

She gave him what he wanted, grabbing his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, and fucked him with everything she was worth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her, moving her body up and down until he came so hard he thought his head was gonna blow right off his fucking neck.

Slowly, they grinded into each other until the rocking chair came to a stop, causing them to stop as well. Rick grabbed Michonne by the back of her neck (a place he loved) and pulled her face down to his. They kissed, urgently at first, but soon, at an easy, lazy pace. He sucked at her top lip and she at his bottom lip, both of their tongues swirling around each other. Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pleased when he moaned with satisfaction.

Across the street, Daryl and Sasha were up. Somehow, Daryl had persuaded Sasha to go fishing with him at the neighborhood pond, half a mile behind their house.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Sasha said yawning, as Daryl joined her in their kitchen.

"I ain't making you. You told me if I got through the party without ripping Shane's head off, you'd go. He's still got his head," Daryl said, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

"Yeah, okay, okay," she said smiling at him.

Daryl turned to go out to the back porch and get his tackle box, but Sasha pulled him back to her.

"Kiss me again baby," she said softly.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Sasha's tiny waist, always careful not to squeeze too hard, no matter how much he wanted to, and kissed her again, opening her lips with his own and slipping his tongue in her mouth. Sasha moaned and rubbed her body against his. He grabbed her ass with one hand and pulled her closer into him. When he finally let her go, he smiled at her.

"You ain't slick Ms. Sasha," his voice downright rugged as he pressed his newly hardened cock into her belly. "We're still going fishing, lil' darlin'."

He laughed as he watched her eyes get big and her mouth opened to get ready to deny that she was trying to trick him into staying home. Before she could say anything though, they both heard a banging outside, like someone was throwing a baseball on the side of a house.

"What the hell is that noise?" Daryl asked, not waiting for an answer, but going to their living room to look out the window and see. Sasha was right behind him.

As they got to the window, the noise was getting louder and faster. Sasha pulled in front of Daryl and pulled the curtain back a little.

"Oh my God," Sasha said, mortified, but unable to look away from the scene across the street

"What?" Daryl asked, standing behind Sasha and pulling the curtain back a little more so he could see too. "Holy shit! Is that…?"

"Uh huh," Sasha said quietly, in a daze.

"Damn," Daryl said just as quiet, in the same daze as Sasha.

They watched Rick and Michonne go at each other like a couple of teenagers on Michonne's porch. Suddenly, Daryl didn't feel like going fishing.

He leaned over his girlfriend and whispered in her ear, "Keep watchin' 'em."

"What?" she asked as she tried to turn her head in Daryl's direction.

He stopped her head and gently turned her back toward the window.

"You heard me babygirl," he said softly. "Keep watchin'."

Daryl slowly pulled Sasha's short nightgown up over her hips and pulled her back into his front. He reached forward and rubbed her pussy over her panties. She opened her legs for him so that he could rub her lower. He took the hint and let his hand cover her completely. He pinched and caressed her entire pussy with his big hand, not having to move too much because compared to him, she was so little. With his other hand, he pushed her head over to the side and licked her exposed neck. He stopped licking and started sucking at her neck, squeezing her pussy with the same pulsing rhythm he used on her neck.

"You ready for me?" he asked as he ground his cock into her back even though he really didn't have to ask. She was soaking wet.

"God yes. Let's go upstairs!" she said as she turned away from the window and grabbed his hand. "Wait," she said as she looked at the fishing poles leaning against the wall.

Daryl followed her eyes and looked at the poles. "Fuck it," he said as he lifted her up, settling her pussy on his hardness, as she wrapped her legs around him. "We can go to the grocery store later," he said as he ran up the stairs with her clinging to him.

She giggled the entire way.


	3. Kiss It Better

Part One: Daryl and Sasha

As much as Daryl wanted to fuck Sasha hard and fast after what they'd just witnessed across the street, he made himself slow down. It was difficult with Sasha rolling her hips and pressing herself against his hardness as he took them upstairs, but he never wanted to rush with his Sasha. He needed to take his time and be gentle with her. Always.

Daryl walked through the doorway of their bedroom and laid Sasha down on their bed that was still messy from the night before. As he looked down at her, he was amazed that she was his. He never would have thought it was possible considering how they started. She had straight up hated his guts, and he'd hated hers.

When Tyreese Williams and his wife Karen moved into the neighborhood, they seemed likable and pleasant. Ty always had a smile on his face, and so did Karen. They did yard work together, making their lawn look so much better than everyone else's in the cul-de-sac. When Shane and Andrea threw them a 'Welcome to the neighborhood' party, Ty brought over a dozen cases of beer from the Costco, which immediately made him the best man on the block. They were fun loving, helpful, and very friendly people. And not the fake kind - they were, and still are, genuinely good people.

It was a few weeks later that Sasha moved in with them. She was the total opposite of her big brother. She was moody, sullen, antisocial, and had an all around bad attitude. She didn't speak to people when they greeted her. She just sat on the porch every day, looking like she was ready to get a rifle and start picking people off in the neighborhood. So, of course, Daryl's first encounter with the eventual love of his life did not go well.

* * *

It was hot as hell that day, and Daryl was kicking himself for waiting so long to mow his lawn. He fucking hated yard work, but he absolutely refused to pay someone to do something he was more than capable of doing himself. As he mowed the edge of his lawn that was close to the street, grumbling the entire time, he didn't see Sasha walking on the sidewalk. Neither of them were looking up, so when they passed each other, he inadvertently shot clipped grass all over her shoes. Since she was looking down at her shoes anyway, she witnessed this deluge of grass coat her feet and immediately got pissed. (Well, more pissed than she usually was, anyway.)

"Why don't you watch what the fuck you're doing!?" she yelled at him over the roar of the mower.

Still unaware of his misdeed, Daryl shut his mower down to address her because he surely must have misheard what she said to him.

"What was that?"

"I said, watch what the fuck you're doing." This time she said it slower and made sure to enunciate as if he was some kind of idiot, and pointed at her grass covered shoes.

"I've been out here mowing my grass for 45 minutes and I know you saw me when you were sitting on your porch shooting at people with you laser eyes, so why don't you watch where the fuck you're going?" he said just as slowly.

"Fuck you! This is a public sidewalk. I should be able to walk on it without getting my shoes all fucked up!" she yelled.

"Said every fucker who's ever stepped in a pile of dog shit," Daryl quipped. "And, in case you didn't realize it, the street is public property too. You could have just as easily stepped your happy ass on the street to avoid the grass. And by the way, fuck you too!"

With that, Daryl restarted his mower and continued mowing his grass. As he finished the row he was cutting before he was so rudely interrupted, he could feel her eyes on his back. Yeah, if she actually could get lasers to shoot out of her eyes, he'd be dead as dog meat. When he got to the end of the row and turned his mower around to make another run, he noticed something in his yard. As he got closer, he saw that Sasha had taken her shoes off and left them there. He was tempted to run those fuckers over. Instead he looked over at Ty's house and saw her sitting on the porch, almost daring him to do what he'd thought about doing. He turned off his mower again. At this point it was going to take him all night to mow this stupid lawn.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" he yelled across the street at her.

"Clean 'em!" she yelled back.

"Wait for it!" he barked as he threw her shoes onto his porch.

He wasn't cleaning shit and if she wanted her shoes back, she'd have to ask him for them. He should have just threw them across the street, because there was no way he wanted another run-in with the neighborhood 'would be' sniper. But, fuck it. She obviously needed to learn some manners. He didn't understand how someone so fucking mean could be related to a big lovable guy like Ty. At the time, that shit blew Daryl's mind.

A little later in the afternoon, after Daryl had taken a shower to get all that grass out of his crevices and he was relaxing on his couch, there was a knock at his door. He thought Sasha had decided to stop being an ass and had come to get her shoes. When he opened the door he discovered it wasn't Sasha. It was her **huge** , big brother, Tyreese.

"Hey man," Tyreese said in his usual friendly way.

This kind of took Daryl by surprise. He just knew he was about to get put in a head-lock for cursing out the man's little sister.

"Hey," Daryl said.

"Listen, Karen is going to be at Carol and Tobin's house tonight baking, or something, so I thought I'd get together a poker game. You in?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

"Um, sure. Who else is gonna be there?" Daryl was praying he'd tell him that Sasha would not.

"Rick, Shane, Abe, Glenn, Morgan and Aaron. If you can make it, we'll have a perfect game. Eight people is usually the limit before the game gets too slow."

"Sure man, I can make it. You want me to bring something?" Daryl asked.

"Just yourself and some money you no longer have any use for," Tyreese said laughing.

"Bet," Daryl said.

"Alright, I'll see you at 8. Karen's ordering food for us, so don't worry about that," Tyreese said as he turned to leave.

"Hey Ty, wait a minute," Daryl said. "Me and your sister got into a little altercation earlier today. I don't know if she told you or not."

"She didn't elaborate, but when she came in the house without her shoes, I figured something happened," Ty said chuckling."Listen man, Sasha's going through a bad patch. The guy she was dating for almost two years was kicking her ass and she never told anyone. When I found out about 6 months ago, I went and showed him what a real ass kicking was. There was this whole thing with courts, and her having to be on a witness stand, and me potentially spending a little time behind bars."

"Shit," Daryl said amazed.

"Yeah. I could have gotten into some real trouble, but I didn't care. When I saw my little sister with her face all busted up and limping, I lost it man. Thankfully though, we're originally from Texas, and in Texas what I did was considered 'self-defense' even though I wasn't defending myself, I was defending my sister. So I only got 6 months of probation. I only ended up having to do 3, and we moved here. Sasha got a transfer with her job, she came along. I wanted her here. I wanted to look after her. Look, I know she has an attitude, and I know she comes off as really standoffish, but she wasn't always like that. She was a happy girl. She used to laugh a lot and tell the corniest, funniest jokes you ever heard. That fucking boyfriend of hers killed that happy person and what was left is what you see now. I'm hoping this move and the new environment can help revive the person she was. To tell you the truth though, I hadn't seen her as animated as she was when she came in from y'all's um...interaction, in a long time."

"I'm sorry man. I had no idea," Daryl said, feeling like a piece of shit all of a sudden. He'd been judging Sasha from the first time he'd met her.

"Don't worry about it man. How were you supposed to know?" Tyreese asked. "I just don't want her to alienate herself from the neighborhood before people really get to know her. I know that sounds stupid seeing as how people _can't_ get to know her if she's alienating herself, but she's a good person. I just have to figure out a way to get everyone to see it."

"This is a good group of people. I was a bit distant myself when I first moved here. But somehow, I ended up with a whole neighborhood full of friends. It'll be alright," Daryl said.

When Tyreese left, Daryl went to his porch and got Sasha's shoes and cleaned them up.

At 7:55, Daryl got one of the plastic bags he seemed to be subconsciously collecting from Wegman's grocery store and put Sasha's grass free, sparkling white tennis shoes in it. As he made his way across the street, he saw that Rick and Shane were also on the way to Ty's for the poker game as well. They all met on the walkway leading up to Ty and Karen's house, said their hello's and gave each other manly half-hug hand shakes. Daryl really couldn't stand Shane and he wished like hell he could tell Rick why, but he didn't want to hurt the guy. He liked Rick.

As they walked toward the house, they noticed that Sasha was sitting on the porch, watching them with disinterest. Didn't stop them from speaking, though. Hell, they lived in the south.

"Hey, Sasha. How are you?" Rick asked.

Quiet as it's kept, they were all a little afraid of her. Even Rick and Shane, and they were cops! But, she surprised them when she actually spoke back.

"I'm fine," she said pleasantly enough. Then she turned to Daryl. "My _feet_ are a little cold though," she said, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Maybe you should put on some shoes," Shane suggested.

"Well, I would, but…"

"I got your shoes right here," Daryl interrupted, thrusting the Wegman's bag at her.

"You got her shoes from a grocery store? Jesus Daryl. Next time, just bring flowers," Rick said laughing.

"Shut the hell up and get ready to have your money taken!" Daryl said to Rick, and by extension, Shane.

When Daryl and Sasha were alone on the porch, they just stared at each other. He was still holding the bag. She reached out to take it, brushing against Daryl's hand in the process, which he found, he really didn't mind at all.

"I didn't think I'd ever see these again," she said.

"Yeah well, they don't fit me and I ain't got no girlfriend, so, there you go."

Inwardly, Daryl cringed. " _Why in the hell did I just tell her I didn't have a girlfriend?"_ he asked himself.

"Lucky me," Sasha said. When she saw his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, she played back what she'd just said. "I - I meant, lucky that I could get my shoes back, not...not lucky for me you don't have a…" Sasha's face turned crimson, which was a cool trick for her. "Shit," she whispered.

"Yeah, um, I'm gonna…" Daryl pointed at the door to indicate what he couldn't seem to articulate and dashed inside the house like his boots were on fire.

Sasha found herself smiling at the shyness Daryl displayed. She shook her head and continued looking at nothing.

When Daryl got in the house, he stood with his back to the door for a couple of seconds. He soon realized that Sasha was still out there and he'd already made an idiot out of himself. He'd look like an even bigger one if she decided to come in and he was leaning on the door.

"What. In. The. Fuck?" he asked himself as he walked into the house following the boisterous noise coming from the dining room.

Daryl could not concentrate on the game. He kept looking at the door to see if Sasha would pass by. The fact that even though he wasn't paying attention, but still kicking the entire table's ass is what made the guys notice his distracted state.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Abraham asked indignantly. He did not appreciate losing to someone who wasn't even making an effort.

Daryl didn't answer, because he didn't realize Abe was talking to him. His eyes were once again on the door. When Rick snapped his fingers in his face, he turned around.

"What, is it on me?" he asked. No one said anything, but everyone was looking at him. "What!?"

"That's what we want to know dude," Glenn said smiling stupidly at his aloof friend. "Where's your head at man?"

"I think it might be out on the porch," Rick said laughing. He sobered up quickly when he remembered Tyreese was Sasha's brother. Her extremely large brother. He glanced over to see if he'd possibly offended their host, but Ty was looking over at Daryl with one of his wide smiles on his face.

Daryl was squirming under all the scrutiny he was suddenly getting. "Is it on me or not?" he asked trying to get everyone back on the game.

"You've been called my man," Shane said confidently.

"Oh," Daryl said. He laid his cards on the table which consisted of the Ace of spades, King of spades, Queen of spades, Jack of spades, and Ten of spades. "Royal flush gentlemen. Give me what you got!"

"Cock Weasel!" Abraham yelled, throwing his cards down on the table.

The groaning, complaining and cursing was at a fever pitch when Daryl decided to excuse himself for a minute.

"You guys sit here and figure out whether or not you want to be able to pay your mortgages this month, and I'll be back directly," he said as he got up from the table.

"Dude, where are you going? I know you're gonna give us a chance to win our money back," Aaron yelled to Daryl's back. "Eric is gonna kill me," he whispered to the table when Daryl just kept walking.

Daryl had already tuned out the men at the poker table as he heaped a large paper plate with buffalo chicken wings, potato wedges, carrot and celery sticks, mozzarella sticks, and some ranch, and marinara sauces. When he felt like the plate might collapse from the amount of food he'd piled onto it, he headed outside to the porch. She was still there. When he walked out the door, Sasha looked up at him as she smoked her cigarette.

"Those'll kill you, you know. You got another one?"

She didn't say anything, just pulled out her box of Marlboro Light shorts, and offered him one. When he took it, their fingers touched, and again, Daryl didn't mind one bit.

"Have you eaten anything?"

She was looking out at the quiet street and shook her head, still not saying anything. He handed her the heaping plate.

"Shit, I forgot napkins," he said as he went quickly back in the house, ignoring the stares he was getting from the stalled poker game participants. When he got back outside, she'd already dug in.

"Here," he said, handing her the napkins.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Welcome."

As Sasha ate, she scooted down on the porch swing that she'd claimed as her own to give him room to sit next to her. Daryl took the offered seat and hoped he wasn't crowding her, but at the same time wishing he could get a little closer. She still hadn't looked at him, but she did offer him access to her plate by moving it toward him. He took a mozzarella stick and dipped it in the red sauce.

"Yeah, you can have all of those," she said smiling a little.

"You don't like 'em?" he asked, already thinking about what other kind of food he could go and get her.

"Dude, it's fried cheese," she said, finally looking at him. She still had the small smile on her face.

"Yeah. It's the best thing since sliced bread," he declared biting into it and pulling, making the cheese stretch between his lips and the stick.

Sasha found herself laughing at him, and not in a mean way which was a total surprise to her.

"See if you feel that way in the morning when you're trying to push out that A.M. B.M."

Daryl looked over at her and burst out laughing. He almost choked on the offending mozzarella stick, he was laughing so hard. Sasha pat him on his back, laughing as well.

"You okay?" she asked, no longer patting, but rubbing.

He looked at her and knew he was in trouble.

"Yeah, thanks. Even though it's your fault I almost died on your porch. A.M. B.M.? Really?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out," she said smiling. She was still rubbing his back. When she realized this, she snatched her hand back in alarm. Sasha didn't know what had just come over her. She knew she wanted to put her hand back though.

Daryl stared at Sasha as she stared at her lap. Shit. He was in trouble.

"Um, you need something to drink?" he asked her with a gravely voice, having no idea where it even came from.

"Yes, please. Ginger Ale if there is still some left. While you're in there, get something for yourself to help push that hunk of cheese down," she said giggling.

"Ha ha," he said. "I'll be right back."

When Daryl went back into the house, all the guys were trying to get away from the window and pretend like they were doing something besides spying. Ty and Rick were pointing and looking at the ceiling talking about the 'spectacular' light fixture. Shane and Abraham were pointedly looking at the floor debating on whether the hardwood was made of Pine or Oak. Glenn, Morgan and Aaron were commenting on how comfortable the couch looked. Daryl could only shake his head.

"Ya'll are ridiculous," he said. He wanted to be pissed, but honestly, he felt too light to be mad. "Anymore ginger ale left?" he asked Ty, who was still faking it with Rick.

"Yeah, there's some in the fridge," Ty said pointing toward the kitchen. "Sorry man," he added for the spying.

Daryl really couldn't be mad at the big guy. After what Sasha went through in her last relationship, he was surprised Ty didn't just come right outside to keep an eye on his sister. The rest of them though...he was suddenly glad he'd taken their money. Bunch of degenerates.

With a beer for him and a glass of ginger ale for Sasha, he made his way back out to the porch where she was waiting for him.

"Is the poker game over?" she asked as she reached for her drink.

"It is for them. I cleaned 'em out," he said as he tipped his beer toward her before he took a much needed swig.

"Good for you. This way you have no excuse not to take me to a nice place when you finally get around to asking me out," she said as she took her own swallow and waited for his reaction.

He didn't choke this time.

"You'd go out with _me_?" he asked.

Sasha looked at him and saw he was asking her a serious question.

"Why not? What's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"Nothin'. I'm just not every girl's dream is all." he said shyly and lowered his head like he suddenly didn't want her to look at him. Like if she got a good look at him, she'd change her mind.

Sasha dipped her head to catch his eyes. When he looked up at her she said, "Well, lucky for you, I'm not every girl."

She was smiling at him again. He smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess I am lucky."

* * *

Daryl reached down and helped Sasha take off her nightgown and panties. Her caramel colored skin never ceased to excite him.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered.

"You say that every time I'm naked," Sasha said, smiling at him.

"That's cause it's true," he said as he continued to marvel at his girlfriend.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Sasha asked him when he still hadn't moved. She sat up and gently took his hands in hers.

He held onto her hands like they were his lifeline. He realized then, that was exactly what Sasha was to him. She was his lifeline. Hell, she was his life.

"Nothing's wrong. I - I love you Sasha," he said shyly. Even after three years of being together, she still made him nervous as hell.

Sasha stood on her knees in the bed so she could look her man in the eyes. "I know you do Daryl. If you never said the words to me, I'd still know you loved me," she said as she wrapped his arms around her waist. "You show me every day how you feel about me. I've been on the other side of the spectrum, you know? So trust me when I say - I _know_ what it's like to be with someone that only thinks they love you but have no clue how to express it. With you though, I've never once doubted that you love me. And I love you too baby," Sasha said as she wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and held him tight. She realized he needed this every now and then. Someone in Daryl's life had made him believe he wasn't worth loving. She tried her best to show him everyday that it simply wasn't true. She'd also made up in her mind that if she ever found out who was responsible for Daryl's low self-esteem, she was gonna kick the living shit out of them.

She kissed Daryl deeply, letting him slide his tongue into her mouth. She pulled him down on top of her and noticed how gingerly he lowered himself between her legs. She smiled at him. He was so careful with her and she loved him so much for it.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed himself inside of her. Daryl had to close his eyes, because if he didn't, the combination of looking into her eyes and the sensation of her pussy wrapped so snugly around his cock was going to make him explode.

"Umm, babe. You feel so good," Sasha whispered.

"Is this okay baby girl?" Daryl asked as he moved in and out of his girlfriend.

"Yes baby. It's perfect," she said as she buried her face into his neck.

She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and knew she was doing what he liked. He moaned into her hair and began to move a little faster. He'd wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her head in his hands and was kissing every inch of her face and neck. Sasha loved how gentle Daryl was with her, but sometimes…

"Oh god Daryl," she moaned. "I want you to fuck me from the back. Hard."

Daryl pulled himself from her warmth. "Get up on your knees baby," he whispered to her.

She couldn't get up fast enough.

Daryl positioned himself behind his girlfriend, slid into Sasha's slick heat slowly and moaned. She felt so good to him, as always. He moved, slowly at first, in and out of her, loving the way they fit together. She looked back at him, urging him to fuck her harder without saying a word. But he knew his Sasha. He knew what she wanted. Reaching over her small statured body, he grabbed the headboard on their bed and pistoned his cock in and out of her.

"Yes baby, yes. Right there," she whimpered, when he hit her spot.

Daryl concentrated on pleasing his woman, but was momentarily distracted when he felt the lump on her lower back. Scar tissue, a parting gift from her asshole ex-boyfriend. He hated that Sasha had been hurt by him and made up in his mind a long time ago that he would never hurt her. If he could help it, she'd never be hurt again. He leaned down and kissed the side of her face.

"I love you babe," he said as he enthusiastically moved within her.

"I love you too," Sasha answered as she fucked him back, trying her best to get every inch of her man inside of her. She knew he was looking at the scar on her back. She used to be so self conscious about it, but Daryl laid her down one night and kissed it over and over again, telling her how sorry he was that she had gotten hurt the way she had and vowed to never let anything like that happen to her again.

"I'm alright baby," Sasha said, knowing that he was thinking about her scarred back and hoping her declaration would help him to let those thoughts of the past fall away.

"I know," Daryl said to her. He reached down between her legs and gently rubbed at her clit, knowing it would please her. It did.

"Oh god baby. Harder. Fuck me harder," she groaned. "I'm almost there."

"Come on sweetheart. Come for me," Daryl said, pounding into her harder and gently twisting her clit between his fingers. That did it. Sasha suddenly tightened up almost painfully on his cock and whispered his name. "Daryl."

And that did it for him. "I'm gonna come!" he said. He gripped her hips and squeezed as he came inside her. "Goddamn."

They both fell onto the bed, exhausted. Daryl made sure he didn't fall too hard on her, but he stayed where he was, not wanting to be apart from Sasha. Not yet.

"I love you," he whispered again in her ear and kissed her. He told her that constantly. He never thought he'd be that guy, but with his Sasha, that was exactly who he was. He loved her and he wanted her to know that every minute of every day.

Sasha rolled over, causing Daryl to pull out of her. He started to move over to the other side of the bed, but she stopped him.

"Not yet. Can you just lay here with me?" she asked him as she palmed his cheek and attempted to push his hair out of his face.

Daryl settled himself between her legs and lay his head on their shared pillow, his face very close to hers.

"Let me know if I get too heavy lil' darlin'," he said, kissing her cheek.

She turned to him and kissed his lips, lightly biting at his tongue. "Okay," she said knowing she never wanted him to get up. She felt safe under him. She felt loved. She felt beautiful when he looked at her like he couldn't believe she was actually his.

She fell asleep, rubbing his hair thinking about how lucky she was to have him.

"I love you too Daryl," she murmured, already half way to her dream.

* * *

Part Two: Rick and Michonne

Rick lifted Michonne up from his lap and stood the both of them up. He gently wrapped the blanket around her and went to pick up their discarded clothes from the porch. He didn't even put his pants back on as they were headed into Michonne's house anyway. Once they were inside, they made their way to her bedroom. He kissed her.

"Lay down and I'll run you a bath," he said to her.

"You don't have to do that," Michonne said, but she was already getting comfortable on her bed.

Rick wrapped the blanket around her prone body and bent over to kiss her again.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," he said, waiting for her to tell him not to. When she didn't, he got up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the tub. He put his hand under the running water to make sure it wasn't too hot for her. It was perfect. He then made his way back into the bedroom. She was dozing off.

"Hey you," he said softly as he kneeled on the floor next to her bed, next to her. "You going to sleep on me?" he asked as he rubbed her hair back from her face. He wanted to look at her.

She smiled at him. "A little. You have worn me out," she said as she yawned.

"Can you wait a until after your bath?" he asked her, smiling at her beautiful sleepy face.

She nodded at him and yawned again. He got up and went back into her bathroom to make sure the water wasn't too high. He turned off the faucet and went back to get Michonne, who was now fast asleep.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was just a little after 6 a.m. He still had plenty of time. Carl was coming over today, but he wouldn't be there until noon. He suddenly was a little nervous. He wanted Michonne to meet his son, but felt like it may be too soon. Carl had seen her before when he came to visit him, but she and him had never met. Rick decided to just play it by ear. He had no idea what this thing was he had with Michonne, if it was even anything. God, he hoped it was something.

He bent down and gently shook Michonne awake.

"Hey, bath water's ready," he said softly.

"Okay," she said as she unwrapped herself from the blanket. When she stood up and stretched, naked as the day she was born, Rick could feel a little movement in his cock. He looked down at himself in amazement. There was no way in hell he was getting hard again. He looked at Michonne as she sauntered toward the bathroom, still sexy as hell even when she was half asleep and thought, " _yes, I could definitely get hard again"_. He pushed his urges aside for the time being though as he followed Michonne into the bathroom.

He helped her get into the tub and watched as she sunk into the steamy water and moaned with pleasure. He bent down and cupped a handful of water and gently poured it over her body.

"Aren't you gonna get in with me?" she asked without opening her eyes.

He wasn't gonna ask, but he did _really_ want to get in there with her.

"Sit up for a second," he said to her. Not a demand this time. She did it none the less. He slid into the tub behind her and watched as the water came perilously close to the edge, but didn't overflow. He grasped her shoulders and lay her back against his chest as he encircled her with his arms. When she was comfortable, he continued pouring handfuls of water over her body.

"Ummm, that feels good," she said, still not opening her eyes.

"Just relax and let me take care of you," he said softly.

Michonne nodded her head, all for the idea of being taken care of.

Rick grabbed her body wash and poured some into the palm of his hand. He then proceeded to wash her body gently, not wanting this to turn into sex, but just wanting to be close to her.

"Can you sit up for me?"

She did and he got more of her soap and washed her back, and massaging her shoulders. She moaned in delight and he smiled to himself. He wanted her to feel good. When he was done with her back, he lay her back down against him and started on her legs. It was a little awkward, but he managed. He lifted each of her legs and rubbed them down with soap and lowered them back into the water. She opened her legs slightly for him and he gladly washed her inner thighs. He told himself that this was not a sexual activity, but he could feel his cock getting hard again. She could too and giggled at his condition.

"You are insatiable," she said to him as she turned and looked at his face.

He could only shrug. "Actually, I'm surprised this is even possible," he said, half proud of himself. "Must be you," he said to her as he kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Turn around and scoot back," he said to her. She did as she was told and was rewarded with an impromptu foot massage. He had her right foot in his hand, kneading her arch when she wiggled the toes on her left foot, not wanting him to forget it.

"I got you Ms. Michonne," he said as he lowered her foot into the water and grabbed the other one, giving it the attention she wanted. He started out gently rubbing her foot and she snatched it back from him. He smiled at her. "You wouldn't happen to be ticklish by any chance would you?" he asked as he reached for her foot again. She let him take it but gave him a warning.

"If you tickle me, I'll pee myself,"

He laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tickle you. Not this time."

"Rick," she said wearily.

"I promise darlin'. I won't."

To prove it, he massaged her properly and she relaxed. As he made his way up to her calves, he realized that if he didn't stop soon, he was going to want to be with her again. She looked so tired and he didn't want it to seem like sex was the only thing he wanted from her.

"Okay, let's get out," he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

He quickly grabbed her soap and rubbed himself down with it. His cock was standing straight up but he just washed it as quickly as he could, rinsed off and pulled the plug so that the water would drain out of the tub.

"Come on," he said as he stood up and offered her his hand."Shit, I forgot towels," he said looking around the bathroom.

"They're in the linen closet," Michonne said pointing to the small door behind the door to get to her bedroom.

Rick got out of the tub and grabbed a couple of her huge purple towels. He helped her out of the tub and wrapped her up in one, then wrapped the other around his waist. When his was secure, he turned to her and started drying off her body. He knew she was more than capable of doing this on her own, but he found he wanted to do it for her. And, she let him. She watched as he went to work to get her dry and she smiled. He looked up at her as he was drying her legs and stood up to dry her back.

"What 'choo smiling at Ms. Michonne?" he asked her, smiling himself.

"You," was all she said, and he found that was enough for him.

When he was finished with her, he led her back into her room. To his surprise, she pulled her covers and sheet back and lay down.

"Hurry up and get in here. It's freezing out there."

Rick dried himself in record time and climbed into bed next to her. She lay on her side and was happy when he came up behind her, spooning her, and pulling the covers over their bodies. She wasn't sleepy anymore.

"What are you gonna do today?" she asked him.

"My son is coming to see me today," he said as he rubbed her shoulder. "I thought we'd go to that go-kart place and then go have dinner." It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her to come with them, but he didn't want to freak her out. Meeting family was another level and they weren't quite there yet.

"That sounds like fun. I'm sure he'll enjoy it," Michonne said and yawned. Shit, maybe she was sleepy after all.

"He's a good kid. Anything we do, he'll be happy with it," he said, suddenly very proud of the boy he helped to raise.

"Yeah. Kids are good like that. All they really want is to be with you. Until they turn into teenagers that is. Then, all they want is to not be with you," she said sadly. She thought of her own child who never got the chance to be a teenager and suddenly wanted to change the subject all together.

"Hey, you okay," Rick asked, detecting the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying to crush the sadness that she felt was trying to crush her. "I'm okay," she said again and Rick could tell that she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him.

He turned her around and pulled her close to him. Hugging her to his chest as he rubbed her back. "You want to talk about it?" he asked her softly.

She shook her head in the negative and wrapped her arms around him, burying herself in his warmth.

"Okay," he said as he continued to rub her back. "You don't have to, but if you ever want to," he said, not needing to finish.

She looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes glassy with unshed tears, and she smiled at him. "You're sweet," she said and kissed his neck.

He lifted her face to his as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. "I like you Michonne. A lot. I want to get to know you better, and I want you to know me. We can do it as fast or as slow as you need to," he said, kissing her again.

She smiled through his kisses. She liked him too, and nothing would make her happier than to get to know him and to share with him who she was.

"Thanks Rick," she said as she snuggled into him a little more. "How much longer can I have you?" she asked him.

"You can have me for as long as you want Michonne," he answered her, knowing she meant for the day, but wanting her to understand that he meant forever.


	4. Hats off Motherfuckers - It's Party Time

Hats Off Motherfuckers...It's Party Time!

Rick was pulled out of his sleep by the sun shining directly into his face _and_ what felt like a block of ice laying against his shins. He opened his eyes, and after a split second of confusion, he smiled. Michonne was still laying in his arms, snoring softly. But, those blocks of ice he felt were her feet. He gently disengaged himself from her arms, pulled the covers over her shoulder, and started putting his pants back on. Once he was "dressed", he went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, hoping it was the right one. It was. Rick pulled out a pair of thick white socks, and gently placed them on her cold feet. She never even woke up. He'd hoped she would so that he could say 'bye' to her before he left, but at the same time, he didn't want to disturb her. He opted for moving stealthily through her room so as not to awake her, leaving her house, and quietly closing the front door behind him.

When he got to his own house, he checked the clock and realized that his son would be there in a couple of hours. He couldn't wait to see Carl...Lori, he could do without. Not wanting to dwell on what a hateful cheating bitch his ex was, and so as not to ruin his already excellent morning, he went and got dressed for the day, fixed himself some toast, and thought about Michonne.

* * *

His and Carl's day was perfect. Turned out that Carl didn't really want to go anywhere. He wanted to order pizza and hang out with his dad and that suited Rick right down to his socks. While they were shoving pizza down their throats and watching the Atlanta Falcons get their asses kicked by the Green Bay Packers, Rick decided to mention Michonne to try and gauge Carl's reaction.

"Hey Carl," Rick said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever met Michonne? You know the woman that moved into Dwight and Honey's house a few months ago?"

"You mean the lady you stare at all the time?" Carl asked smirking at his dad.

Rick almost choked on his beer. He should have known better though. Carl was a special kid that never ceased to amaze him.

"You noticed that huh?" Rick asked once he got himself together.

"Well, yeah. I think everyone noticed." Carl said. "Did you finally go and talk to her?"

Rick was floored. "Yeah. I finally went and talked to her," he said a little sheepishly. "I like her Carl. A lot. I wanted to talk to you about it to see how you would feel about me maybe dating her."

"Does she like you too?" Carl asked.

"I think she does," Rick said, not being able to stop the smile that bloomed across his face.

"That's great Dad. Really. I'm cool with it. Can I meet her?" Carl asked.

"Of course!" Rick said. "I was thinking about going over and inviting her over to watch the rest of the game with us. Would you be okay with that?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back," Rick said as he practically ran out the door.

When he got to her front door, he could hear the game on Michonne's TV inside. He secretly rejoiced and knocked loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey you," Michonne said smiling at Rick. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hey," Rick said as he reached out to take her hand. "I was wondering if you would like to come over and watch the game with me and my son. I kind of told him about us. I didn't tell him everything," Rick said when he saw her raise her eyebrows at him. "I told him that I like you though. I may have been a bit presumptuous because I told him you like me too." Rick said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"No presumption on your part. I do like you. And I'll be glad to go over and watch the game with you guys," Michonne said smiling and squeezing Rick's hand back. "Let me shut off my TV," she said as she went back into her house. Rick followed her in and when she turned around after shutting off the TV, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her full on the lips. He licked at her and waited until she opened up for him. Michonne sucked his tongue into her mouth and nipped at him gently with her teeth. When he began to grind his hardness into her, she gave him one last kiss and a little push.

"Don't we have someone waiting for us across the street?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Rick rested his forehead on Michonne's shoulder, got his breathing under control and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," he said into her shoulder.

Michonne rubbed his head and neck. "No need to apologize." She dropped a kiss on his cheek and led him out the door by his hand.

* * *

After dropping Carl off at his mother's house without any negative interactions with his ex-wife, Rick was in a particularly good mood. He was almost giddy. Michonne and Carl got along so good, they even forgot Rick was in the room. He couldn't even be mad. Hell, they were talking about comic books and graphic novels (which Rick had no idea weren't the same thing until today) and he had nothing to add to the conversation. Yet, he couldn't stop smiling as he watched them commiserate.

As he drove home, he passed by a store that he'd passed hundreds of times before, but never really thought about stopping and going in. Not until today. He made an illegal u-turn and went back.

The dark interior of _The G Spot_ amused and annoyed Rick at the same time. It tickled him because people actually thought the darkness in the store would hide them somehow, or keep them from being seen. It annoyed him because he was over 40 and his eyesight wasn't what it used to be. He needed more light goddammit. He was about to go and get the cute girl at the register to help him, but he spotted what he was looking for. He grabbed the box, considered grabbing two, changed his mind, and went to the register.

"Ooo, nice," the checkout girl said giving Rick one of her brightest smiles.

"Thanks," he said smiling back, but somehow, still ignoring the girl that was trying to show him all of her teeth.

"This for someone special?" she asked as she leaned over the counter attempting show Rick as much cleavage as her smallish breasts could muster.

Rick looked at the pitiful display and smiled at the girl. He wanted to tell her to mind her damned business, but he was in too good a mood.

"As a matter of fact, it is. Very special," he said.

The smile on his face got bigger as he thought about who that "very special" person was, and the girl at the counter put her tits back. She could tell she'd have no chance here.

"Well, good luck," she said, pouting a little.

Rick thanked the poor girl with the flat chest, paid for his item, and practically skipped out the door.

As he drove home, he smiled to himself. "Party time."

 _ **The Next Saturday. Maggie and Glenn's house. Party**_

 _(but first…)_

Rick walked over to Michonne's house so he could see her before they went to the party. He knocked on the door and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hey you," Michonne said as she opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," was all Rick could get out as he laid his eyes on Michonne.

Her little black party dress, which was a small fitted silk bodice over her breasts and flared out from there into a mess of see through black tulle that stopped mid-thigh, had him mesmerized. Her hair was up and her long beautiful neck was exposed, seemingly just for him. She didn't have any shoes on yet and Rick was tempted to tell her to fuck the shoes, fuck the party, fuck 'em all. He wanted to be under the covers with her RIGHT NOW. But, he refrained, though he honestly had no clue how.

"You're beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks Rick," she said smiling shyly. "Come in, I'm not quite ready yet," Michonne said as she moved aside so that he could get in.

He placed his hand on her waist and kissed her on the lips. She smiled as she kissed him back. Then, his hand was putting a little pressure on her waist, telling her that he wanted her to walk.

"Let's go in the back for a minute," he said into her lips.

She smiled harder. "You sure we have time for that cowboy?"

"Oh yeah, this won't take too long."

They made their way back to her bedroom and Rick turned Michonne so that she was facing him.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked her softly.

"Sure," she said searching his eyes.

"Take your panties off."

Michonne knew that tone and she instantly got wet. She did what she was told. Since her skirt was flared it fell right back into place when she'd rid herself of her panties. Rick reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled something enclosed in a small silk bag out and held it up.

"What's that?" Michonne asked, eyeing his package.

"Well," he said softly as he moved closer to her, "this is for you."

Rick placed his hand around Michonne's small waist and led them both back towards her bed. When her knees hit the bed, Rick leaned into her and sniffed at her hair which had that fresh coconut smell he loved so much on Michonne. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Have a seat."

When she sat, Rick kneeled in front of her placing his hands on her knees and looked up at her.

"Okay, it's for me," Michonne said eyeing the small silk bag that was still in Rick's hand currently resting on her knee. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"Open it," Rick said as he held the bag out to her.

Michonne took the bag and looked at Rick with a small frown on her face. He was acting a little weird.

"Go on," he urged her, smiling, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Michonne gave Rick one more look that simultaneously said: " _Man, I really like this guy"_ and " _Man, I hope I don't have to fuck this guy up"_. To her defense, she had no clue what was in that bag and all she could think about was a spider crawling onto her hand when she opened it. She passed her thoughts off as being silly though, and opened the bag. She immediately went from defensive to confused. Michonne reached in and pulled out a delicate thing she could not identify.

"What's this?" she asked looking her 'gift' over.

Rick plucked it gently out of her hands and began to explain what she was looking at.

"This, Ms. Michonne, is called a Floating Butterfly. These straps (which were a soft laced black stretchy material) go around your hips and the tops of your thighs." Rick emphasized the straps placement by delicately rubbing Michonne in those very places under her skirt as he explained where they went on her body. "When the straps are in place properly, this little butterfly sits right here," he said as he pushed at her clit like it was a button and rubbing it gently.

Michonne was almost not paying attention anymore. His delicate work on her clit was bringing her to the edge. Rick noticed this and eased up. Michonne pouted. Rick smiled.

"There is something else in the bag," Rick said softly. He was still softly sweeping his thumb across her sensitivity, so she just stared at him.

"What?" she asked flustered.

Rick chuckled in his throat and stopped touching her all together. It wouldn't do to have her satisfied _before_ the party.

"I said," Rick growled sexily which brought Michonne to attention, "there is something else in the bag, baby." His voice rolled over Michonne and she almost lost herself again. She knew she couldn't though. Not yet. Rick wanted something. She snapped herself out of her 'Rick Stupor' and reached into the bag again.

It was a remote.

"This is for you," Rick said holding the Floating Butterfly up in front of Michonne's eyes. "This," he took the remote gently from her fingers, "is for me."

"What...what are you going to do with it?" Michonne asked, though in her heart of hearts, she knew.

"Only what you allow me to do," Rick said.

"Well, what do you want me to let you do?" she asked smiling from ear to ear.

Rick smiled back, pleased that she was willing to entertain the possibility of him controlling her, if only a little bit.

"I want you to let me lick your pussy, just enough so that your little clit can peek out. You're not allowed to come! Then I want you to let me strap the butterfly on you. Then...we go to the party."

Rick had stopped talking, but Michonne knew there was more. "What's the remote for Rick?" she asked softly, needing him to express exactly what he needed from her.

He didn't say a word however. Instead, he opened her legs and lay the butterfly on her inner thigh very close to her sex but making sure he didn't touch her clit. When the butterfly was as close as he dared, he looked her in the eye and pressed a button on the remote.

It had four buttons. 1 - 2 - 3 - OFF. Rick pressed #1. Michonne could feel the very gentle, but constant, whisper of vibration against her thigh. The butterfly was totally silent.

"Oh, that feels good," she purred.

Rick smiled and pressed #2. The vibration was still gentle, but more forceful than the first setting, forcing Michonne to open her legs a bit wider. She wanted so badly for Rick to move the butterfly over to her pussy. She was already dripping wet. "Rick," she whispered.

He kissed her knee and hit #3. Now Michonne could feel the vibration where she needed it even though the butterfly was still on her thigh, yet there was still no sound even on the highest setting. The vibration was going full force and Michonne slowly lay back on her bed. She spread her legs as wide as she could, moving her body as if she was fucking even though Rick was still on his knees down at the foot of her bed. He hit the OFF button. Poor Michonne cried out at the loss and looked down between her opened knees to see Rick smiling at her like the Cheshire cat.

He removed the butterfly from her thigh, stood up, closed Michonne's legs and helped her sit up.

"So, do you think you can wear this for me?" he asked as he sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I don't get to handle the remote at all, do I?" she said, asking her own question before answering his. Secretly, she didn't want control of that remote. She wanted it in Rick's hands, but she had one problem.

"No baby. Remember, this is yours," he said showing her the butterfly again. "This is mine," he said holding the remote up in his other hand.

"Well, what if it becomes too much for me? I don't want to have an orgasm in front of everyone at the party," Michonne expressing her main concern.

"This is where I'm gonna need you to trust me. I know we're very new and still getting to know each other, and I know trust is earned, but I want you to feel comfortable putting yourself in my hands. I want you to trust that I'll take care of you the way you need to be taken care of, and I want to feel the same way about you. It's basically being able to be vulnerable with each other and trusting each other to not take advantage of that, but to protect each other. Do you know what I mean?" he asked, praying she did.

Michonne thought about what Rick told her and nodded her head. She understood perfectly.

"I promise to not let it get to out of hand tonight," he said as he moved closer to her and nuzzled her ear and neck, giving her soft kisses. "You won't come in front of anyone but me. I'll push you just a little though. I'm gonna need you to resist the that urge for me. Do you remember when we were on the porch last week and I told you not to come, but you did anyway?"

Rick hadn't stopped licking and sucking on her neck, so it was a little hard for Michonne to concentrate, but she remembered that. She nodded her head again.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"What did I say I was gonna do to you after that?" he asked

Michonne, with considerable effort, thought back to that day. She remembered when he told her not to come. She remembered trying so hard to do what he told her, but his fingers felt so good and she couldn't hold back no matter how hard she tried. She came all over his hand and collapsed on his chest.

Michonne remembered what he said.

"You said that you were gonna tame my little red love machine," she whispered. God, she wanted to fuck him so bad right then. She turned her head toward him and rubbed his dick, which was hard as stone. She sucked at the flesh that was in front of her at the time. It happened to be his neck and smiled when he moaned.

Rick however, knew the night couldn't get off track now and if he let her continue, they would not make it to the party. He quickly got his shit together, removed her hand from his cock, and moved away from her sucking lips, regretfully.

"That's right," he said, glad that she remembered. "We start tonight."

Michonne's eyes widened just a little, but Rick noticed. She looked a little frightened.

"Sweetheart, if you don't want this, then we don't have to do it, okay," he said looking her in her eyes. He wanted her to know he meant what he said. "I'll only do what you allow me to do."

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" she asked quietly.

"Never! If I ever do something that you don't like, if it hurts you in any way, if it's not good for you, or if you feel uncomfortable about anything we do in the slightest, you tell me and we'll stop immediately."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. I'll always push you a bit to find your boundaries and when we find them and you're still okay with it, we'll cross those boundaries. But, only if YOU allow it. We should probably have a safe-word in case it ever gets to be too much though, okay."

Michonne was lost in thought again. She liked where this was going, but she was still a little reluctant. "You promise you won't hurt me and if I don't like it, you'll stop right away," Michonne said. She wanted to make sure, over everything else, this was well established.

"I promise," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay then," Michonne said, straightening her back a little. "What's the safe word?"

Rick wanted to drop to his knees and make her come right then, due to her show of courage. "The choice is yours baby."

Michonne thought a little and said, "Okay, our safe-word will be lollipop."

"Lollipop," Rick repeated nodding his head. "Any particular reason why?" he asked.

"Only because it's a cute word and it's the least sexual thing I could think of," she said smiling at him.

"Lollipop it is then," Rick said. "Whenever you say it, I'll know to stop what I'm doing. Same goes for you if I say it."

Though Rick couldn't think of a single instance where he'd want her to stop doing _anything_ to him.

"You ready to go to Maggie and Glenn's?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, feeling a little scared and excited at the same time.

Rick stood up in front of her. "Lay back and pull your knees up Michonne. I want to see you."

Michonne did as she was told, pulling her tulle skirt out of the way to give Rick a clear view of her pussy.

"Good girl," he said roughly.

He got back down on his knees and started licking Michonne gently. He could taste her juices as they started to flow the more he licked at her. She started to moan.

"What's the rule?" he asked her, stopping his licking for a moment.

"Don't come," Michonne said breathing a little harshly.

"Don't come unless what?" he asked and licked her again. Her clit was making its appearance.

"Don't come - unless you say so," Michonne moaned.

Rick gave Michonne's clit a hard suck and backed up a little. Her little button was alert, slippery and ready for more. Rick ignored it and started to put the Floating Butterfly on Michonne. When the straps were in place, he let the butterfly come into contact with her clit and she jumped a little.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it just feels weird," she answered.

"Is it uncomfortable? Does it hurt?" he asked concerned.

"No, not weird like that. Weird like, I need you to turn this motherfucker on right now. It's laying right on my clit."

"That's good baby," Rick said as he helped her stand up. "Let's put your panties back on."

Michonne grabbed them from off the bed and started to bend over, but Rick stopped her. He took the panties out of her hand and kneeled in front of her. "Step in Michonne."

Holding onto his shoulders, Michonne stepped into her panties as Rick held them out for her. He stood and pulled the small black garment up her legs. When they were in place, he palmed her pussy and put a little pressure on the butterfly, rubbing her back and forth. Michonne closed her eyes, but got a hold of herself. She wanted to please him and it wouldn't do if she came before they even got a chance to play their little game. Rick noticed her resolve and smiled down at her.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded.

"Let's go then," he said.

Rick helped Michonne put on her shoes and they started for the door. But, he stopped them.

"Wait. I want you to spend the night at my house tonight. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course," she said.

"Go get some clothes for tomorrow. Carl is coming over a little earlier tomorrow and I want us to go to breakfast together. Is that okay?"

She smiled at him, glad he wanted to include her in the time he spent with his son. She liked Carl. He was a smart kid.

"I'll be right back," she said as she made her way back to her bedroom to get her toothbrush and some clothes, forcing herself to walk normally. She hesitated on getting the silk scarf she used to wrap her hair up at night and then, got it anyway. If he really liked her, he was gonna have to like _all_ of her, hair wrap and all.

They made their way across the quiet street to Rick's house where he placed Michonne's bag inside of his front door. Then, they headed to Maggie and Glenn's house, where they could see that the party had already started. Before they got there, Rick felt he needed to tell Michonne something.

"Um, you know Maggie is my best friend," he said reluctantly.

Lori had never been able to handle the fact that he and Maggie were so close, and he didn't want to relive the whole ugliness again with Michonne. He'd never been willing to give up his friendship with Maggie because of Lori's petty jealousy, but with Michonne, he had to really think about it. To his relief however, Michonne just smiled at him.

"I know," she said with a hint of ' _duh dude'_ in her voice.

"I just wanted to say because some people think it's not normal for a man and a woman to be best friends."

"Well, I'm not one of those people. I think it's great that you have a best friend. I had one, but she died a little over ten years ago and I haven't been able to bring myself to have another one since," she said still smiling albeit a little sadly this time.

"I'm sorry," he said grabbing her hand as they walked.

"Don't be. It's okay," she said squeezing his hand a little.

Rick knocked on the door and he and Michonne were presented with Maggie's smiling, slightly tipsy face.

"Hey! I thought I was gonna have to send a search party out for you two!" she yelled, grabbing Michonne and smothering her with a huge hug. She pushed Michonne back by her shoulders and gave her a once over. "My God, you look fabulous! Why can't I look this good in a dress?" Maggie said, still yelling.

Michonne and Rick were both tickled at their loud wobbly friend, but tried not to laugh at her. Luckily, Glenn came over and rescued the both of them from his loud and clingy wife. He was also trying his best, not to laugh.

"Maggie, honey are you gonna let them in?" Glenn asked.

"Oh yeah, shit! Sorry. Come on in. Liquor's on the kitchen table! Woo!" Maggie yelled.

She then turned to her husband, who was leading her back into the house and away from the front door and grabbed his face. "I love you," she said. "I love your hair."

"Thanks baby. I love you too," Glenn said giggling at his wife.

Rick and Michonne were walking behind the couple, laughing their asses off. As they made their way into the party area, they realized they were the last ones to show up. The whole neighborhood was there and quite a few of the party goers were in the same condition as Maggie.

"Well," Michonne said looking at Rick, "this is going to be a fun party."

Rick smiled at her and whispered into her ear, "No one is gonna have more fun than you though."

He kissed her earlobe gently and pulled back. "You want a drink?"

"Yes please," she whispered, shuddering from what he said and the kiss he'd given her. "Vodka and Ginger-Ale please."

"Whatever you want Ms. Michonne," Rick said as he made his way to the kitchen.

As Michonne stood waiting for Rick to bring her drink, she suddenly felt a small vibration on her clit. She wanted to close her eyes, but she was determined to act as if nothing was happening. The stimulation only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. She silently thanked god that she wore panties. Before the night was over, she was gonna be leaking like a faulty pipeline.

"Hey you."

Interrupted from her thoughts, she turned to see Sasha and Daryl standing next to her. She hadn't heard them approach and knew she was probably gonna be in a little bit of trouble tonight.

"Hey guys," she said to the couple, giving them both quick hugs. God knows she didn't want to be in anyone arms when Rick decided to give her another 'jolt'.

"We were wondering if you two were gonna make it," Sasha said giving Michonne a knowing smile.

Michonne's face turned hot, and she knew that if it was possible, Sasha and Daryl would see a full on blush across her cheeks. " _Thank god for melanin,"_ she thought to herself.

"Are we really that late? Maggie slurred the same thing to us when we arrived," Michonne said laughing.

By now, Rick had made his way over to the trio and gave Michonne her drink. "Hey you two," he said to the couple, giving Sasha a hug and Daryl a playful kiss on the cheek along with a 'manly' hug, which Daryl accepted and gave Rick his own kiss on the cheek.

"Apparently, we're super late," Michonne said as she smiled at Rick and Daryl's silliness.

"How long have you two been here?" Rick asked as he made his way behind Michonne and wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her into him.

"About forty-five minutes," Sasha answered. "Daryl saved you two some food from these greedy ass people. You cannot come late to a party that has food _and_ my brother," Sasha said laughing.

"Oh man, thanks," Rick said to his friend. "You hungry?" he asked Michonne, lingering at her ear.

"I could eat," she answered, shivering as Rick's breath blew across her neck.

Daryl and Sasha were watching Rick and Michonne with rapt attention. Seeing the two of them together was almost bewitching. There was so much obvious attraction between the two of them, one could almost smell it.

"Um, the table is set up outside on the deck. I put your food in a couple of pans and put them in the oven," Daryl said, suddenly wanting to be alone with Sasha for a minute.

Rick and Michonne started to walk away when Rick turned his head back to his friends. "You guys want to join us?" he asked. All the time, he was pressing the #1 button on the remote. Michonne turned around and pressed her front gently against his front and hugged him around the waist. He in turn hugged her back and let his hand grab her ass through her skirt.

"You don't mind?" Sasha asked, not catching on to the fact the her man wanted to take her to the upstairs guest room.

"Of course not," Michonne said from behind Rick. Sasha thought her voice was a little funny, but thought nothing of it.

Rick turned his head back to Michonne and looked down at her.

"You okay sweetheart?" he whispered as he rubbed her ass harder and pressed his cock into her.

Her four inch heels allowed their middles to be level with each other. He could feel the slight vibration of the butterfly on his cock. Michonne just nodded her head. He kissed her and disengaged their bodies from each other.

"Go have a seat and I'll bring you something to eat," he said to her. He hit the OFF button on the remote and saw Michonne relax a little. "You gonna be able to be my good girl tonight? You want me to stop?"

"No, no. Don't stop. I can do it," she answered. "I just want to fuck you so much right now," she whispered.

Rick swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He was tempted to take her home and fuck her into the floor, but she was willing to continue. There was no way he'd stop as long as she wanted to keep going.

"I know you do, and you'll get your chance," he whispered. "Go have a seat and let me feed you," he said into her mouth, then kissed her. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside her and she moaned around it. After awhile, he broke the kiss. "Go on," he said gently and gave her a pat on her ass.

As she walked away Rick heard a low whistle and turned to see Shane eyeballing Michonne and Daryl looking at Shane like he wanted to bury a knife in his neck. Sasha was looking a little nervous.

"You two got close quick," Shane said to Rick, still looking at Michonne like he wanted to eat her for breakfast.

Rick walked over to Shane. When Daryl saw the look on Rick's face he told Sasha to go outside with Michonne. She looked at Rick and back at Daryl.

"Go on lil' darlin," Daryl said to his girlfriend. "It'll be okay."

Rick waited until Sasha was outside and looked at Shane.

"Don't make me fuck you up Shane," Rick said with barely contained rage. "You fucked Lori, and honestly…"

Shane opened his mouth to deny the accusation Rick had just made.

"Don't say a fucking word," Daryl said quietly.

Shane started as if he'd forgotten Daryl was even there.

"And honestly," Rick continued, "I should really be _thanking_ you for that. But if you touch Michonne, I'm gonna fucking break your back," he growled. "She is off limits. Do you understand me?" Rick asked as he stepped closer to Shane with his hands balled into fists.

Shane didn't know what to say. His mouth hung open like a old rusty gate.

"Say you fucking understand!" Rick said a little louder than he meant to. He looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to the threesome.

"I - I understand man. I'm sor…" Shane started.

"Don't bother," Rick interrupted and stepped back a bit. "It's in the past and I've moved on. On to Michonne. Don't make me fucking cripple you Shane."

"Andrea…" Shane simpered. He didn't have to finish. Rick knew what he wanted.

"I'm not gonna tell her Shane. I don't want to hurt her. You on the other hand, I have no problem with hurting. Stay the fuck away from Michonne," Rick snapped at his former friend and walked away.

Daryl looked at Shane as he dropped his head and headed back into the party. When he was gone, Daryl went into the kitchen to talk to his friend.

None of them noticed as Andrea slowly walked away as well.

"Hey man, you alright?" Daryl asked. He was preparing to get cussed out. He'd known about Shane and Lori, but he never said anything to Rick. Hell, practically everyone knew.

"Yeah I'm okay," Rick said as he prepared two plates for him and Michonne.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out man. I knew he was supposed to be your best friend and I didn't want to…"

"It's not on you Daryl. You shouldn't have had to tell me anything. That bastard shouldn't have done it in the first place," Rick said.

"I just don't want you to be mad at me man."

"I'm not," Rick said looking at Daryl who had his head bowed. Rick grabbed him by the back of the neck and gave him a quick hug. "I'm not mad at you Daryl. I know you were trying to spare my feelings. I appreciate it."

Daryl nodded, relieved and started making Sasha a plate as well. Rick noticed his friend was only preparing one plate.

"You not gonna eat anything?"

"I already did. So did Sasha, but that girl can eat!" Daryl said smiling. "If I go out there without any food for her, I might get my ass kicked."

"Maybe Sasha and Michonne are related. I've never seen anyone that small eat so much!" Rick exclaimed.

Rick and Daryl looked at each other and burst into laughter. If there _was_ a small crack forming in their friendship because of the "Shane/Lori Situation" it was quickly sealed and forgotten.

As they made their way outside to their women, Daryl grabbed a bottle of vodka to take to them. The four of them ate quietly in each other's company, enjoying the night. When Michonne was done, Rick pushed her plate away.

"You want more?" he asked her, getting ready to fix her another plate if she wished.

"No, I'm stuffed," she said leaning back in her chair.

"C'mere," Rick said softly as he pushed himself out from the table a little and patted his lap.

Michonne smiled at him and did what she was told. She sat in his lap, facing his right and put her arm around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, but not before he discreetly pulled the remote out of his pocket. Michonne leaned down and kissed Rick on the lips. He pushed the #2 on the remote and she moaned into his mouth. He had to wait until she was in his lap to turn the butterfly on because he couldn't be sure if the vibration would be audible against the metal chair Michonne was sitting on.

Before things went too far, Rick stopped the kiss and pushed the #1 button on the butterfly to calm Michonne down a bit. She'd started gently bouncing her ass on his cock and he was getting close to coming in his pants. When he turned the vibration down, Michonne smiled down at him.

"You okay?" she asked cheekily.

"Barely," he admitted, smiling at her. She was tougher than she looked.

They both turned their attention to Sasha and Daryl. She was still eating and he was looking at her like she was the only star in the sky. Rick hit the off button. He felt Michonne relax and realized she was getting close, no matter how 'cool' she seemed. Rick moved Michonne's arm from around his neck and kissed her shoulder as she placed her hands in her lap and leaned back on him.

Sasha finally finished eating and was surprised when she looked up to find everyone looking at her.

"What?"

"You want some more?" Daryl asked her.

"Oh God no babe. I think I'm finally full," Sasha said smiling up at her boyfriend. "Can I have a ginger-ale though?"

"Yeah," Daryl said getting up. "You guys want anything else?" he asked Rick and Michonne.

"Beer?" Rick said and looked at Michonne.

"I'm good, thanks," she said as she held up her glass from her first drink and started to pour Vodka in it sans ginger-ale this time.

She offered some to Sasha who shook her head 'no'. "I don't think I can," she said cryptically.

Well, cryptically to Rick anyway. Michonne however knew what was up.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know for sure, but I don't want to risk it," Sasha said beaming at Michonne.

"What?" Rick asked, still confused.

Michonne gave him a quick kiss. "Nothing baby," she said and jumped out of his lap. She walked over to Sasha and pulled her out of her chair. They walked over to the end of the deck and started whispering.

Daryl came back with a full 2 liter bottle of Ginger Ale making Rick laugh. "You think you got enough?" he asked smiling at his friend.

"I never know," Daryl said seriously. This only made Rick laugh harder.

"Where'd they go?" Daryl asked.

Rick pointed and Daryl's eyes followed his finger where he saw Sasha and Michonne whispering and giggling with each other. Daryl started to walk over but Rick stopped him.

"Hold up man. I think we should let them be for a couple of seconds."

Daryl gave him a confused look and Rick just shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me," he said.

Rick thought he may know what they were talking about now, and figured if it was what he thought it was, Daryl probably wouldn't want to find out because of an innocent eavesdrop. Daryl gave Sasha and Michonne one more look, shrugged in an unintentional imitation of Rick and sat down.

* * *

"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" Michonne asked her friend.

"No, but I'm 6 days late. I'm never fucking late," Sasha said sounding afraid.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Michonne said trying to calm Sasha down a little before Daryl came over.

"I know, I'm just nervous as hell. I have no idea how Daryl is going to react. We never talked about having kids. Hell, we haven't even talked about marriage yet."

"Do you think he'll be upset?"

"No, probably not," Sasha admitted. "But, he didn't have the best childhood," she whispered.

Michonne nodded her understanding. "Well, listen. I know you're scared. Shit my heart is beating fast _for_ you, but I can see the way Daryl looks at you, and you him. That boy loves you from the bottom of your feet to the top of your head. I think you should let him know what's going on. No point in being afraid alone and possibly no reason at all, you know what I mean?" Michonne asked rubbing Sasha's arm.

"Yeah, I know," Sasha said quietly. She looked up at Michonne and dazzled her with a wide smile. "Thanks Michonne. I guess I really needed to talk about this with someone before I sat Daryl down and possibly changed his whole world."

"It's not just his whole world that would change if you're pregnant sweetie. It'll be the both of you and believe me, it's a little easier when you can share everything with your partner," Michonne said.

Sasha looked at Michonne quizzically. Michonne didn't have any children, at least none that she knew of, but she was very insightful regarding this whole situation. She opened her mouth to ask Michonne how that was possible, but Michonne beat her to the punch.

"Find out about yourself first. If it turns out that you're gonna bring a small caramel skinned Dixon into the world, I may be able to help you out. You know, give you some advice and a little help."

That's was all Michonne was willing to say. She didn't want to talk about her own baby, but she'd help Sasha anyway she could. She started walking toward the table where their boys were waiting for them. Sasha stopped her and gave her a huge hug. Michonne was startled, but she managed to return the hug and keep a smile on her face.

Daryl and Rick saw them coming toward them and both were curious about the hug the women exchanged. They stood up and walked toward Michonne and Sasha.

"You guys okay?" Rick asked, speaking to both of them, but looking at Michonne. She suddenly looked sad.

"Yeah, we're okay," Sasha said looking at Michonne. Michonne looked at her and nodded.

"We're fine. You two get lonely without us?" she asked smiling at Rick, trying to change the subject.

He could still see the sadness in her eyes though. He'd talk to her about it later, but in the meantime he needed to put a smile on her face.

"We were able to entertain each other until you two decided to favor us with your presence once again," Rick said.

Sasha and Michonne looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"Good one baby," Michonne said laughing.

"I aim to please," Rick said.

"Hey you," Sasha said looking up at Daryl. "Can we go home?"

"Sure," he said looking her over. "You sure you're okay?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just ready to go. I need to talk to you about something," Sasha said looking down at her feet.

"We'll see y'all later," Daryl said to Rick and Michonne hurriedly. Then, Michonne and Rick were alone on the deck.

Rick pulled Michonne into his arms and looked at her closely. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her.

"When you're ready and need to talk about anything…"

Michonne interrupted him by placing her finger over his lips. "I know. I'm okay. Let's go join the party."

"Shit, I forgot all about that," Rick said laughing lightly.

He led Michonne back into Maggie and Glenn's house where the party was in full swing. Music, jocularity and liquor was flowing and made it hard for Michonne to be too sad. She turned and looked at Rick.

"Aren't you supposed to be putting me through my paces tonight?" she asked sensually, and walked away before he could answer.

Rick couldn't get the remote out of his pocket fast enough. He watched as she swung her ass side to side as she walked, making him want to rush over to her and bend her over right in the middle of the party. Instead, he just hit the #1 button. Her step faltered just enough so that only he noticed. He walked up behind her, placing his hand on her hip so that she would stop walking and inconspicuously pressed his cock into her ass.

Out of the speakers came a song called _Temptation_ by Prince.

"I love this song," Michonne said as she moved her body to the music. She wrapped her arms around Rick's neck while he was still standing behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her move.

 ** _Sex_**

 ** _Temptation_**

 ** _Lust_**

 ** _Pop go mama_**

Rick pressed #2. Michonne moaned quietly. He turned her around, pressing his cock into her, once again feeling the vibration which was trapped between them. He hit the #1 button.

 ** _Everybody on this earth has got a vice_**

 ** _And mine, little darlin', mine is the opposite of ice_**

 ** _Mine is the running hot water of the daughter of morality_**

 ** _In other words, this little prince thinks a lot about U, see?_**

 ** _Baby, baby, baby_**

 ** _I'm guilty in the first degree_**

Rick looked into Michonne's eyes and pressed #2 again. She tried to close her's but he stopped her.

"No baby. Look at me," he said as they continued to move against each other.

With real effort, Michonne managed to look Rick in his eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered to him.

Rick leaned over, bending Michonne back in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Where do you want me to kiss you princess?" he asked suggestively as he attached his lips to her neck and began to suck gently. "Here?" he asked her.

He stood them up straight and they kept moving to the music. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gave her a little bite. "Here?" he asked.

 ** _Temptation_**

 ** _Working my body with a hot flash of animal lust_**

 ** _Temptation_**

 ** _All my fingers in the pool go splash we must_**

Michonne was dripping wet. "My pussy is getting all sticky," she moaned to Rick.

He hit the #1 button. "Is it too much?"

"No," she answered. It almost was, but she wanted to see how far she could go.

"You're gonna stay my good girl?" he asked seductively as he brushed his lips across hers.

Michonne nodded her head, unsure what would come out if she tried to speak. She wanted to moan. She wanted to get on her knees and on her back at the same time. Rick was driving her crazy, and she loved every minute of it.

"More?" he asked her softly.

She nodded her head.

"I want to hear you baby. Tell me what you need?"

"I need you to press my button Rick. Please," Michonne whispered harshly.

Rick pressed #2 on the remote.

"Yes," Michonne practically growled at him.

"Do - not - come." Rick said firmly.

"No...no Rick. Not until you tell me to."

Rick almost came in _his_ pants at her declaration. Instead, he just rubbed her ass and pressed his cock into her again. "Good girl," he whispered.

 ** _Everybody in this room_**

 ** _Everybody in this room has got an urge_**

 ** _What's yours, baby?_**

 ** _Mine is temptation, it reigns at a party where lovers splurge_**

 ** _Pop go mama when daddy gets a little 2 much_**

 ** _You know what I'm talkin' 'bout?_**

 ** _Purplelectricity whenever our bodies touch_**

 ** _Ooh baby, I love it when our bodies touch_**

Rick hit the OFF button on the remote.

"I can't wait to get you home," Rick growled into Michonne's ear.

Michonne turned around in Rick's arms, pressed her back into his front and proceeded to slide slowly down his body as she held onto his legs. She heard someone say "Shit," in the crowd that was also dancing around them, but she didn't know who it was. All she knew was, that it wasn't Rick. While she was still crouched down in front of him, she turned and was faced with his cock, which was clearly hard but almost hidden by his black slacks. She began to rise up slowly, making sure she provided plenty of friction on his dick, first with her face, then as she got higher, with her chest, all the way until she was standing in front of him again, pressing herself into him.

Rick grabbed her by the back of her neck with one hand and on her lower back with the other as they continued the dance. They were breathing heavily into each other's faces, kissing and nipping at each other. With the small remote hidden in the hand he had on her back, he hit #2.

"Do you think you can take a little more baby?"

Michonne knew that meant Rick was finally going to hit the #3 button on the remote. She braced herself, thinking of the safe-word they'd agreed upon just in case it turned out to be too much for her.

"I can take it," she mewled hoping she was right.

Rick hit #3.

"Oh fuck," she whispered harshly.

"Tell me if it's too much baby," Rick said as they both still moved to the music.

"Just a little bit. I'm going to pop if you keep it up too long," she told him.

He smiled at her and hit #1. Michonne inhaled sharply and looked at Rick.

"Why are you smiling? I couldn't do it," she said disappointedly.

"You were perfect baby. Besides, this is our first time. It's gonna take more than one night to tame her," he whispered in her ear.

He sucked her earlobe, earring and all into his mouth, careful not to dislodge the diamond stud she'd placed there.

 ** _Temptation_**

 ** _I'm not talkin' about just ordinary temptation, people. I'm talking_**

 ** _About the kind of temptation that'll make U do things._**

 ** _Oh, oh, temptation._**

 ** _Oh, darling, I can almost taste the wetness between your…_**

"I can't wait to taste you Michonne."

 ** _Temptation, temptation_**

 ** _I'm not talking about any ol' kind of temptation, people, I'm talkin'_**

 ** _About, I'm talkin' about... sexual temptation._**

 ** _A lover_**

 ** _I need a lover, a lover, I need a...right now._**

"I need you to fuck me Rick."

 ** _U, I want U._**

 ** _I want U in the worst way._**

 ** _I want U._**

"Let's go."

Rick hit the OFF button on the remote and placed it back in his pocket. They left without saying goodbye, but that didn't keep people from noticing.

"Jesus, Mary, and Josephine Baker. That was the hottest shit I've ever seen," Abraham declared when Rick and Michonne were out the door.

* * *

When they made it to Rick's house and got behind closed doors, Michonne attacked Rick with an urgency that attested to her being on the edge of orgasm all night long. She slammed him back into the door and they kissed to the point of bruising. Rick picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. He carried her to his bedroom as she tried to unbutton his shirt with fumbling fingers. When she couldn't get his shirt to cooperate, she ripped it open sending buttons flying every which way. Rick's hands were holding her up under her skirt and his fingers didn't have the same fumbling problem as Michonne's did. He pushed her panties to the side and slid two of his fingers inside her pussy which was so wet there was almost no resistance. She moaned into his neck at the contact and began to fuck his fingers while they were still making their way to the bedroom.

"Hurry Rick."

They were finally in the bedroom and he lowered her to the bed, letting his fingers slip from her with a sucking sound. He pushed her beautiful tulle skirt up to her waist and yanked her panties down. He also removed the Floating Butterfly which left her clit huge and red. He rubbed her pussy gently.

"Do you feel any pain baby?"

"No. My clit is almost numb," she said urgently. "I need you inside me Rick! Now!"

Rick didn't even pull his pants all the way down, nor did he remove his ruined shirt. He unzipped his pants, slipping them and his underwear down just enough to release his cock. Michonne threw her legs open at the sight of him and he was on her.

Rick's cock slid into Michonne easily as her cunt was soaking wet. Neither of them lasted long. They both had been on the edge practically all night. Rick slammed in and out of Michonne as she encouraged him filthily.

"Fuck me Daddy. Fuck me." she groaned into his ear.

Rick pounded into her and Michonne could feel that she was approaching the point of no return. Her pussy clamped down on Rick's pistoning cock dragging him right along with her. Michonne's already tight cunt spasmed around his cock, driving Rick to a series of short, fast, slamming strokes.

"Come baby. Come for me," Rick growled.

Michonne let go, yelling out her completion. "Oh fuck Fuuuucccck!"

Rick followed closely behind her as he froze inside her and roared through his own release.

Rick collapsed on top of Michonne, but still made sure to not put all of his weight on her. They were both sweaty disheveled messes, but neither could stop smiling.

"That - was fucking - amazing," Michonne murmured from underneath Rick.

He kissed her gently, remembering how they attacked each other when they got in the house.

"Did I hurt you baby?" he asked as he kept kissing her lips, cheeks, nose and anywhere else he could reach.

"A little," she said and he looked down at her concerned. "But, I liked it."

"Shit, where?" Rick said sliding slowly out of Michonne's still wet pussy. She hissed. "Oh baby, I'm sorry," he said as he looked at her pussy which was red as a beet. "Jesus!"

"Hey, hey," Michonne said getting his attention. "I said I liked it. It wasn't a painful hurt. It was fucking awesome."

"You sure sweetheart? You're so red down here," he said as he palmed her gently.

"Rick. I remembered the safe-word. If I couldn't handle it, I would have said it. I'm okay baby. I promise," she said as she reached her arms out to him.

He went to her and kissed her lips.

"Okay. I want you to trust me, so I need to trust you too." He kissed her again. "Lay here while I run us a bath, okay."

"Okay."

Rick got up and closed Michonne's legs, pulling her skirt down in the process. He tucked himself back into his pants and discovered he was a little sore himself. "I'll be right back."

He went into his bathroom and started the water in the tub. When it was a the right temperature, he went back into the bedroom. Michonne looked like she was on her way to sleep. He left the room and went to fetch her bag with her clothes in them. When he came back, Michonne was sitting up and trying to unzip her dress. He dropped her bag and approached the bed.

"I'll do it," he said as he climbed behind her on the bed and unzipped her dress. He got off the bed, stood her up, and pulled her dress down her body, kneeling in front of her so that she could step out. He also pulled her shoes off. When she was naked, he told her to, "lay back down and I'll hang your dress up."

"Thank you Rick," she said not expecting that at all.

She thought her dress was going to be tossed over the back of the chair he had in the corner of his room. She smiled. She was still smiling when he turned around after taking care of her dress and sitting her shoes on the floor next to several pair of his own.

"How do you feel baby?" he asked her as he began to remove his own clothes.

"Umm, satisfied, sticky, and sleepy," she said as she stretched like a cat.

"All that huh?" he said smiling down at her.

"Yep."

He went to the bathroom and shut the water off, testing it with his fingertips again to make sure it wasn't too hot. He turned to go and get Michonne but she was already at the bathroom door.

"Hey you," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them stood in the middle of the bathroom floor, hugging. Not trying to get at each other, not even kissing. Just hugging.

"How do _you_ feel?" Michonne asked, posing Rick's question back at him.

"Happy. I feel really happy" he said.

 ** _Temptation song lyrics by Prince_**


	5. No Touch, ALL Talk, No Eye Contact

**No Touch, ALL Talk, No Eye Contact**

It had been a good day. After work, Rick went over to Michonne's house and asked her if she would like to go to dinner with him. It was funny that even after everything they had done together, Rick still felt a bit timid when he spoke with Michonne. His stomach did a little flip when he knew he was going to get to see her. She liked him, to his utter delight, but he found that he adored her, and it scared him a little.

He took her to _Two Urban Licks_ in the heart of Atlanta, where the food was good and the live music was even better; and even though there is no dance floor, he grabbed her and they danced. Her laughter made his head swell. He was proud to be able to be with her. She was beautiful and she practically stole the attention from every other woman in the room. She was his, he decided, and he was hers. He'd made up his mind in the middle of their impromptu dance, and when she looked at him, he could tell she felt the same way. Talking was next, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy her light. So, he did.

"Will you come home with me?" Rick asked as he pulled up into Michonne's driveway.

"We both have to go to work in the morning," Michonne said, smiling at him.

"I know, but if you go and get your things for tomorrow, you can leave for work from my house. I promise not to keep you up all night," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Okay," she said quietly as she took his kiss and gave him one of her own.

They walked into Michonne's house and Rick watched her as she walked around, gathering her bathroom gear, clothes and shoes for work tomorrow. When she was finished, he took the bag from her and they walked across the street to Rick's house hand in hand, leaving his car in her driveway.

Rick hung Michonne's clothes up in his closet, liking the way it looked, and placed all of her toiletries in the bathroom next to his. He liked the look of that even more. Michonne followed him into the bedroom a couple of minutes later and went through her bag to get her sleeping clothes. They weren't there.

"Hey," she said, "where are my…"

"In the top drawer," Rick said a little nervously. He didn't know how she would feel about him putting her things with his. It was a very 'domestic' thing to do.

Michonne went to the drawer, opened it, and found her tank-top and shorts neatly folded, along with her panties and bra she was going to wear tomorrow. She left those, took out her 'sleeping clothes' like they actually belonged there, and proceeded to undress. When she was done, she walked over to Rick, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Hurry and get out of those clothes so we can watch Sherlock."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief and quickly did what he was told. When he entered the living room, the lights were dimmed and Michonne was sitting on the couch with her legs folded under her, engrossed in the show on the television. When she saw him coming, she patted the seat next to herself, asking silently for him to sit. He slid in next to her, but saw that he wasn't going to get any attention paid to him. She was so into that show she didn't even react when he rubbed her leg. He smiled. He _was_ going to mess with her and start asking questions, but decided against it. She was _really_ into that show.

It was cute to Rick...at first. She was so intent on watching, all else was secondary at that moment. It wasn't until he heard her whisper " _Benedict Mother-fucking Cumberbatch_ " under her breath and practically drooling all over herself, that he decided to put a stop to this tom-foolery. For a moment, he almost felt silly as he felt the heat fill his face as he watched her swoon over that sloth-faced Brit. Silly because, of course he knew the guy was just a "TV crush", _if_ that. Hell, he himself felt a twitch in his pants whenever he got a good look at that damned Beyoncé. He could hardly be blamed for _**that**_ though, could he?

But now, he wanted Michonne's attention. He wanted her drooling over him.

He leaned close to her, laying his moist pink lips onto her ear gently. "Get up. Go to my room. Take off your clothes and lay on my bed."

While his touch was gentle, his voice was not. It wasn't harsh or mean, but Michonne immediately knew that he meant business. She looked at him, kissed his still very close lips and went to do what she was told.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and almost ran to Rick's bedroom. She didn't run though. She needed to put up at least a modicum of composure and control, she thought smiling to herself. But, then she thought about that. Why?

"I don't need to be in control now. I can give it to him and he'll take care of it. He'll take care of me," she said softly, not quite understanding how she'd become so confident in this fact, but knowing it _was_ a fact anyway.

Michonne quickly got undressed, wanting to be naked and on the bed whenever Rick made his way to her. She couldn't imagine what he was going to do to her this time, but she longed for him. Practically ached for him. She pulled the covers and top sheet all the way back and lay down, not bothering to cover up. She had a feeling he didn't want her hidden from him under covers anyway. She waited for him. She closed her eyes and listened. When she heard the TV shut off, her eyes flew open in anticipation. What would he do to her tonight?

Rick walked into the room to find Michonne naked and laying in his bed. She was perfect. She looked at him anxiously, but he ignored her and went to his closet. She watched as he pulled a black box from the top shelf and brought it to the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking at her hungrily and it made her squirm with want. He sat the box down by her feet.

"I discovered something tonight Ms. Michonne. I don't like it when you are with me, but I'm not the focus of all your attention. I know it makes me selfish, but I honestly can't bring myself to feel bad about it," he said, looking down at her.

"Are you upset with me?" Michonne asked.

"No baby. Never. I just want to... refocus your attentions, that's all," he said smiling down at her.

She nodded her head.

"Now, first and foremost, do you remember our safeword?"

She nodded her head again.

"Tell me sweetheart," he insisted.

"Lollipop," she said a little nervously.

"That's right. The minute you want to stop, say the word and it's done."

" _What's_ done?" she asked.

He still hadn't told her what he was going to do to her and that black box was starting to look a bit ominous.

"Well, like I said, I need you to focus on me and only me for awhile. I'm going to achieve this by making you come for me, but strictly from just the sound of my voice. I won't touch you, and you won't touch me. Nor can you touch yourself," he said softly. "The only sensation I want you to experience is the sound of my voice."

He opened the box and pulled out several long black silk scarves.

"I want to blindfold you so the only thing you can do is listen. I want you in total darkness with your only contact being my voice. Will you let me do that?"

Michonne thought about it for a minute. Blindfolded. She was a little hesitant to allow him to do this, but she knew that he wanted her to push at and go beyond some of her boundaries. She thought about it, and she knew that she wanted that too. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with herself before she came into this room.

"You'll take care of me," she said. It wasn't a question, but Rick answered her nonetheless.

"I will. I won't let anything hurt you. I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you."

"Okay. You can blindfold me," she said.

He smiled at her and felt a small fissure of pride develop. Her trust in him made him feel like a king.

"Good girl," he whispered to her. "Now, like I said, I won't touch you and you won't be able to touch me. If you touch me, I'm going to stop and not let you come. Do I need to tie your hands to the headboard to keep you from doing that, or do you think you'll be strong enough to do as I say?" Rick asked her.

Michonne trembled at his words thinking it wouldn't take much for him to make her come with just his voice. "I'm strong enough," she said, hoping to God she was right.

"I also have scarves for your legs as I don't want you rubbing your thighs together. I want your legs opened wide for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she answered immediately and to prove her mettle, she opened her legs so wide that her feet were touching each edge.

"Very good baby," he said as he put all but one of the silk scarves back into the box and put the box on the floor.

He walked to the head of the bed and bent over Michonne, gently grabbing her arms and raising them above her head.

"Grab the headboard and if you feel the need to try and reach out and touch me, grip it tight. In the future, I won't help you like this, but tonight I want you to be my good girl, okay."

Michonne nodded her head and when she grabbed the headboard, she felt an immediate loosening of her nerves. She was afraid her arms and hands would have a mind of their own tonight and she didn't want to disappoint Rick. She looked up at him and found him smiling at her. He started to put the blindfold over her eyes when she stopped him.

"Wait!" she said and he immediately pulled the scarf back. "Kiss me first?" she asked and he happily obliged her. His tongue swept at her lips and soon their tongues touched and Michonne moaned into Rick's mouth. He pulled back gently.

"Not yet baby. What's the safeword?" he asked her once more.

"Lollipop," she answered and was soon draped in darkness as Rick covered her eyes with the silk scarf.

Soon she heard a click which told her that he'd turned off the overhead light and another which she thought may have been the lamp coming on. He wasn't talking.

Rick stood for a moment and looked at Michonne's beautiful body laid out on his bed. That's the way he wanted her, constantly. He shut the light out in the room and turned on the small lamp on his bedside table. He looked at her body as it glowed in the dimmed light and almost gave up on this endeavour so he could be with her. Be inside her. But, no, he needed to do this. He wasn't kidding around when he said that he wanted her attention on him and him alone. This would do it. He went to his bedroom window and dragged the chair that was there over to the side of the bed as close as he could get it. Now, he could sit down and still reach out and touch Michonne if he wanted, but he wouldn't. He only wanted her to hear him and nothing else. He watched her, and just as she was about to wonder what was going on, speaking ever so softly and in a slow and steady cadence, he began.

* * *

"Do you know how beautiful you are? How hard you make me? When I'm in your presence all I want is to be inside of you. Fucking you. I want to watch as you wrap those beautiful full lips around my cock. Sucking out my very soul. I want to cover you with _my_ lips and my tongue, tasting every inch of you as you writhe and moan under me. I want to gently place my mouth on your pussy, licking up every drop of your essence that you offer up to me. Dipping my tongue into your wet and slippery center, fucking you with it. Sucking your clit gently between my lips, making you fuck back."

 _Michonne was writhing against his sheets and Rick watched as she put a death grip on the headboard._

"I want to lick the dip at the bottom of your neck between your clavicle bones, maybe filling it with a bit of honey. Dripping warm honey all over your beautiful skin and licking it off until I have almost gorged myself. But your skin doesn't need any honey, does it? Your skin is naturally sweet, isn't it baby? Even when sweat collects on your neck, or on your beautiful shoulders, I long to grab you and lick you dry," Rick moaned.

 _Michonne was lost in a sea of darkness and her only lifeline was Rick's voice. It was at a point where if he stopped talking to her, she thought she'd die right then and there. But, it was working. She could feel herself heating up from her core. He was going to make her come._

"You're nipples are so hard right now. I want to suck them so bad. I want to cover them with my lips and suck them gently while you run your fingers threw my hair. God, they're so hard. It's like they are begging me to touch them."

 _And he was tempted to do just that, but he wouldn't._

"I want to rub the tip of my cock across your lips and watch as you sip my pre-cum. But, you may be in danger of never being able to stop because whenever you're around, my cock weeps for you. It gets so fucking hard for you. Even now, I'm so hard that it almost hurts me Chonne. I want to be inside you, moving back and forth, in and out of your sticky sweet pussy until I explode, giving you what I know you need so fucking badly. Do you want it baby? Do you want my cock? You can tell me," Rick moaned.

"Yes, god please, fuck me Rick," she begged. Her hips started moving slowly up and down as if he already was.

 _He leaned close to her, making sure not to touch her and continued speaking._

"You want to come baby?" he asked. She nodded.

"So do I. Looking at you laid out on my bed this way is too much. I have to pull my cock out," he whispered harshly.

 _Michonne listened to the whisper of clothes being removed and she could almost see him. She could see him standing there, with his nipple piercing gleaming in the dim light. Him standing there with his huge cock in his hand, rubbing it gently back and forth, it engorged with blood making the head purple like a plum. She wanted to suck his cock. She wanted to choke on it, but she couldn't touch him. No touching._

"That's better," Rick moaned.

 _He was so close to her she could feel his soft breath brush over her ear._

"I have my cock out, in my hand, slowly pumping it back and forth, forcing the skin back over my hardness while the head peeks out from between the circle made with my hand. I'm leaking for you baby. I'm getting so messy. Still, it's a sad substitute for you. When I push my way into your pussy, I can feel you gripping me so tightly. You're so soft and warm inside and when you move against me, it feels so fucking good!" Rick said with a low growl.

 _Michonne can hear him manipulating his cock and she moans, turning her head toward the sound, opening her mouth into the shape of an 'O' almost subconsciously while she imagines his cock in her mouth._

"Oh my God, look at you," Rick whispers. "You need me now, don't you? Do you need my cock?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"It's yours baby. No one else's. I need something too. I need to let go on you. I need to come all over you. All over your face and in your hair. I need to watch as it drips down to the little hollow in your neck. I need to come on your pussy, coating it until I'm drained of every drop in my body. I need to bathe you in it. In me."

 _Rick had to stop jacking his cock because he was about to come and this wasn't about him. This was about his Michonne._

"I want to slip my hardness into your pussy and not move while _you_ fuck _me_. I want to watch as my cock slides in and out of your dripping wet cunt, while she swallows me to the root. I want to hear you call out my name as you come all over my cock, coating it with your juices. I want to feel you tighten around me, attempting to draw the come from my balls. But, that's when I pull out of your warmth. That's when I turn you over onto your tummy and lick between those wondrous ass cheeks of yours, getting you wet and ready for me back there. I'm going to paint my dripping cock all around your tight little asshole, making it slicker with my pre-cum and your own come which is still clinging to my cock. You're moaning and quivering for me as I slip into your ass, fucking you slowly, slowly, slowly until you scream for me to fuck you harder and faster and deeper! Oh God baby, I may scream myself because you feel so fucking good to me! You're made for me. You know that? You were made for me sweetheart and I was made for you. We fit so perfectly together as if we were supposed to be together all along. Do you believe that?"

"Yes, oh God YES!" Michonne screams. She's so close.

"You're up on your knees, taking what I have to give you. Moaning, telling me how much you need me. Me and only me baby! I'm buried inside of you, stroking in and out, your ass is so fucking tight, my face is in your hair, and we're both so close to coming I can taste it. We move faster against each other and I grab your little clit and give it a hard twist, telling you at the same time how much I love you as I come inside of you!" Rick says in a deep growling rumble that sent Michonne...

She comes. Her whole body is overwhelmed and it heaves as the words that Rick let, at first melt over her, then bring her to a heated frenzy, does their job. She screams Rick's name and with nothing but his voice, and darkness, he has given Michonne one of the best fucking orgasm's she's ever had in her life.

"I need you baby," Michonne hears through the fog of her orgasmic bliss. She snatches her blindfold off, reaches out to Rick and she comes again as he enters her and fucks her with wild abandon, as if it could be his last time. He growls like an animal into her ear as he moves jerkily in and out of her, but then suddenly mewls softly " _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,_ " as he comes. Hard and Forever.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and hearts beating, Michonne gently pulls his head out of her neck and kisses him. Their tongues mingle softly at an almost leisurely pace, neither in a hurry as they taste each other. When they have each had their fill of each other, Michonne looks in Rick's beautiful sea colored eyes.

"So, how much do you love me?" she asks smiling up at him and watches as his face turns a bright crimson.

"Is that okay?" he asks her rather timidly, not really answering her question, but letting her know that what he said to her wasn't just something said in the heat of the moment or just to help bring her over the edge.

"Yes, it's okay," she answered him softly.

He kisses her happily and she allows it for a bit before she stops him.

"I…" she starts a little uneasily.

"You don't have to say it back. I know this is a bit sudden and seemingly out of the blue. It's not something I want you to take lightly or think I'm taking it lightly. I want you to think about this," he said seriously. "Think about us and if you might, maybe want any kind of future for us… with me. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you Rick," she said and felt stupid as the tears welled in her eyes.

She was overwhelmed again for the second time that night. But, she was also happy and hopeful at a possible future with this man. He was right though. She needed to think about it. Plus, she needed to tell him about her past. What she used to call "her shame" in her own head, but slowly came to think of as "her triumph". She didn't know how he was going to take it. Men were weird about women who'd been raped. Labelling them as forever unclean, or even at fault for their suffering. She was scared to reveal this, but she needed to get it out in the open before their relationship went any further. Especially since that fucking bastard would be getting out soon. She was mentally kicking herself for not telling Rick _before_ he realized he was in love with her, but there was nothing for that now.

Rick wiped the tears away, kissing her gently on the cheek and pulled himself out of her.

"I feel so empty when you're not inside me," she admitted looking at him with her soft brown eyes. She wasn't quite ready to tell him that she loved him. Not yet, but she could feel it. Whenever they were together and even more when they were apart, she felt his presence or the lack there of and that scared and excited her.

"When we get home from work tomorrow, how about we make dinner together, have a meal, and then we can have a conversation. Is that okay?" she asked him, mimicking his own question for her from earlier without even realizing it.

Rick nodded his head and softly kissed Michonne's cheek in the space beneath her earlobe.

"Anything you want," he answered.


End file.
